The Heaven of Secrets : Childhood Days
by Freedom of Trapped
Summary: Behind an innocent demeanor, lays all the deepest and darkest secrets. Varia's Oozora was a dead on example. But of course, nobody knew that, and he prefers it that way. After all.. how can they connect Heaven 'n Hell's Hitman to the youngest six-year old child of the Sawada Family?/TwinFic/Don't Like Don't Read/Story is better than Summary
1. Of Lies and Secrets

**_A/N : Hello World.. So Yeah. It's my first shot so please don't go easy on me. Yes, you had read that right, DON'T go easy on me. Freedom-san likes good challenges and so. Yeah. Whether you go easy or not on me is your choice – I'm not forcing you to do anything you like._**

**_Also give Regal Serenity and Laughing Joker a lot of llamas and hugs T_T They are my writing partners - D.E.A.L. W.I.T.H. I.T._**

**_See you later, Ciao ~Freedom-san_**

* * *

_**Title ; **__The Heaven of Secrets : Childhood Days_

_**Summary ;**__ Behind an innocent demeanor, lays all the deepest and darkest secrets. Varia's Oozora was a dead on example. But of course, nobody knew that, and he prefers it that way. After all.. how can they connect Heaven 'n Hell's Hitman to the youngest six-year old child of the Sawada Family? TwinFic_

_**Author ; Freedom of Trapped**_

_**Disclaimer ; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Amano Akira Does. **_

* * *

_**First Arc : His Life**_

* * *

_**Of Lies and Secrets**_

* * *

_**" This world is like a repeated tale of Snow White,**_

_**The witch's poisoned apples,**_

_**Are the Secrets and Lies**_

_**That hides the darkest of truth "**_

_**~Laughing Joker and Regal Serenity**_

* * *

_**Frustrated.**__ That was one way to describe what he feels. He didn't knew why but he can't help but be frustrated._

_He knew all of their secrets, even their ties with the Mafia.. They had told only his twin brother.. But why hadn't they told him? For once, he wishes that his family will be truthful with him too, like how they are to his oh-so-dear brother. (note the sarcasm)_

_He knew that bastard of a father is actually the boss of CEDEF, which means "Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia", a.k.a. External Advisors of the Family. _

_He knew his kind and "oblivious" mother is actually the Chiavarone Maiden, a hitwoman that takes illusions and mist flames to a whole new level.. She was a very strong-willed person indeed._

_He knew his beloved - yet at the same time, hated - brother was already chosen as a candidate for the seat of the Vongola Decimo, a.k.a. the Vongola Boss of the tenth generation._

_He knew "Vongola" isn't a construction company and he isn't that stupid to believe his father goes around the world, taking pictures of some penguins in some freezing ice land. _

_He knows better than that, yet why are they keeping secrets from him? Always, Always, __**ALWAYS**__, he is the one being left out. He'll get involved with that damn place one way or another! Did they expect he'll be kept in the shadows for who-knows how long?! _

_It was __**MAFIA. **__They aren't stupid.. they can track that shitty father of his and kill them any moments! There are a lot of possibilities - and he is DEFINITELY not oblivious to every single thing there is! He WANTS to help them in some way, but how can he when they kept rejecting him? _

_Did they really think that he was still innocent - after that one accident that happened some years back? Did they think he would really loose his memories to some pretty illusions his mother made?! Well, here's your answer :_ **NO.**

* * *

Two boys, both brunets walked through the streets of Namimori, hands intertwined with the other's. They were both five-years of age, having the same brown eyes. It was obvious, these boys are twins. Although if one would really lock closer, they would realize the first one would have a lighter-shade of brown, darker brown eyes and a tad bit taller than the other. The second one, on the other hand, has a darker-brown hair and caramel-colored eyes. It was easy to spot who's who and who's who actually, but that is, if you knew the twins well. One would be loud, the other would be quiet. One would be oblivious, the other will be calculative. One will be smarter, yet the other was just too lazy to even show the real him.

" _Nee, Natsu-nii.. " _The second boy begun, his large, caramel orbs filled with innocence. The other halted, turning to the small boy, " _Yes, Tsuna? _" He asked patiently.

" .._Are you.. Are you guys hiding.. something from me? " _The older boy blinked, and tightened his grip on the younger twin's hand, " _Why'd you ask that, Tsuna? " _He questioned, nervousness lacing his words. The small brunet shook his head, " _Intuition, " _He lied, making the other smile.

" _We aren't hiding anything from you. You know that Tsuna... Me, Papa and Mamma will never hide anything from you! " _

They continued their short walk, but the older twin never noticed that the younger was frowning the whole time, his eyes no longer holding the innocence it did earlier.

If anything, he had the aura of a "rising" hitman.

* * *

_Soon enough, he hid the truth with lies and secrets. Beautiful words left his tongue, with that smile always in his face.. But in a way, it was one of those smiles that promised a lot of pain when the truth is released. He was then dubbed "The Faceless Deceiver" by the Underground Mafia. Why? _

_He was anonymous in all ways. He didn't show himself. He didn't do anything weird. He didn't rebel against his contractors. And last of all.. __**He never failed. **_

_That, my dear, caught the Elite Independent Assassination Squad's attention and the leader of said group, decided to take him in. That memory was still fresh in his mind - something he can never forget. That one event that meant more than his life to him - The moment he was accepted into a Famiglia when the rest refused to accept a boy like him, of course, they didn't know his real identity as the Faceless Deceiver.._

* * *

" _Do you accept or not? To Be Varia's Little Deceiver? " _An eerie chuckled resounded in the cliff. " _Hmph, you really do LOVE to mess with people's lives - Don't you.. Adopted son of the Ninth Vongola? Xanxus... Is it? " _

The other grunted, as a teen with short and spiky white hair looked from one man to another - or in this case, from one man to the one kid, " _VOI! I still can't believe that the little deceiver is this brat.. " _He muttered.

The hooded boy laughed, playing with the dual revolvers before a gunshot echoed in the room. The white-haired teen's eyes widened as he felt the bullet graze his cheek. He growled at the boy who simply laughed his way out to innocence.

" _Heh.. I like you kid! " _Xanxus mumbled, a smirk on his face. The boy laughed once more, " _Mr. Superbi Squalo.. I have heard those words over and over again.. They do say right? **Looks can be VERY deceiving..**_"

And that was how Varia got their Cloud Guardian and second wrath of flame user.

* * *

_Tsuna can actually control both his normal flames and flames of wrath, the latter being harder to control than the former. But because of his strong hatred for his father - no.. Iemitsu lost the right to be called that a lot of time ago - he obtained the cloud flames and mist flames. _

_He was grateful to that stupid boss of his.. Because of him, another impossible opening had opened up in front of him.. _

**_Varia._**

_He was trained by the best of the best, learnt everything he needs to and everything forbidden ; he knows all of it now. He doesn't have any doubts, he'll just continue stepping forward with the quarreling couple duo, or as he dubbed Xanxus and Squalo. _

_He was highly amused by them, and never needed to watch comedy shows for he has one right now ; he called it "Super Married Yaoi!", that of course, made the lower subordinates snicker in amusement._

* * *

_His family may be "blind", but they weren't stupid nor are they oblivious.. They had noticed the big change in the youngest son, but as always, he let lies out of his mouth._

_" Are you okay? "..." **Yes.. I am, no need to worry, nee?~ " **__" Don't lie, Tsuna.. "..."** I'm not lying, Onii-chan, Kaa-san, Tou-san.. What would I lie about? ** "_

_That was when lies and secrets became the truth, and how the truth.. Became lies and secrets. __It was the best feeling, it brought him to paradise, he lies just to keep his sanity intact, those wonderful words that flows out of his mouth ; he loves it. _

_Now he wasn't a lie-addict, but he just can't help but be one.. It was like a drug-addict only in a messed up version. Lies were his drug, and he was attracted to it. He wants to do it again and again and never stop. Truly, this has became a bit of a subject in the Varia Mansion, but who cares? He can dispose of the lower subordinates if they begun to plot a coup d'etat._

_He WAS the strongest among Varia after all ; next to Xanxus that is. He begins to wonder if people tends to have a cloud guardian as the strongest, like that Vongola Family.._

_Back to the subject, his family knew he was lying, but all of those thoughts dispersed the time they see his bright and "innocent" smile.. But that was their worst mistake.. _

_They didn't know anything about Sawada Tsunayoshi. They didn't know he had ties with the mafia. They didn't know he was a hitman. They didn't know he was part of the Varia.. **They didn't know he was the enigma called "Oozora" that appeared a few months back.. **_

_They just kept their guards up, but that's all. _

The boy chuckled at the thought, running a hand through his head.

_That is what they do best after all.. _

A sly smirk made its way to the young assassin's face, as he played with the dual revolvers.

**_Turn their backs away from the harsh and dark truth._**

A gunshot echoed in the room, together with the shattering of glasses. Oozora laughed to himself, looking out of the window that brought the only light. As if on cue, time seemed to fasten its pace, and soon enough, the setting sun had disappeared.. In its place, was the bright blue moon that promised a lot of pain.

_**He was the Varia's Little Deceiver, turning his back and hiding the truth is his Forte after all..**_

He pushed back his hood, revealing the soft brown locks that tangled against each other and defied gravity, as always. His sunset orbs eyes the outside world with much curiosity that can only belong to a child.

_**But he isn't a child.**_

He laughed at the thought, and it wasn't the normal sadistic one.. It was genuine. He finally stopped, his eyes turning red as he hid hid right eye with his left hand. The sound of a flame beginning to build up was heard.. It wasn't even a few seconds later as an orb-shaped flame blanketed his fingers.

_**He is a well-trained assassin of the Vongola's Elite Independent Assassination Squad.. "Varia"**_

* * *

_**" Every move we makes marks history, **__**The smallest or the biggest,**_

_**We, humans, Change a lot of things.. **__**Together with ourselves.**_

_**But of course, the purest of people also has their share of darkness..**_

_**After all.. What is Light without its dear Darkness?**_

_**What is Hell without a Heaven?  
**_

_**All of that is the same.. Like Lies and Truth, one cannot be without the other, "**_

_**~Freedom of Trapped**_

* * *

**A/N : Ugh, That was awkwardly short T_T But anyways, go again to my partners in writing and give them lots-a-llama and hugs..**

* * *

**F.R.E.E.D.O.M. O.F. T.R.A.P.P.E.D.**

**FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY,**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**IT WOULD GIVE ME INSPIRATION.**

**AND INSPIRATION MEANS UPDATES.**

**PLEASE DON'T GO EASY ON ME.**

**BUT DON'T GO HARSH ON ME EITHER.**

**NAH, JUST JOKING,**

**YOU CAN DO ANY OF THEM.**

**AND AGAIN : **

**FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY..**

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

_**REVIEW!  
**_


	2. A Game of Challenge

_**A/N : Hahahaha.. *monotonous laugh* I finally can change my profile pic.. Yehey.. Yehey.. *still monotonous* Anyways, in this chapter we will take a look to the skylark.. **_

_**Joker-chii helped me with this, and us trio stayed pass our curfew.. And trust me.. Staying up our curfew is the best thing that happened, damn seriously (note the sarcasm)**_

_**FallenxLinkin : Don't worry *smug smile* three authors are writing this story so its probably impossible to stop... I love you for being the first one to review, you are now my official "BRE" which means Best Reader Ever. Ciao, Fallen, and I adore you for also liking 182769 :D**_

_**Hey! You guys, Freedom here.. Can't concentrate because regal kept sending me the selfie and twofie.. **_

* * *

_**Title ; **__The Heaven of Secrets : Childhood Days_

_**Summary ;**__ Behind an innocent demeanor, lays all the deepest and darkest secrets. Varia's Oozora was a dead on example. But of course, nobody knew that, and he prefers it that way. After all.. how can they connect Heaven 'n Hell's Hitman to the youngest six-year old child of the Sawada Family? TwinFic_

_**Author ; Freedom of Trapped**_

_**Disclaimer ; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Amano Akira Does.**_

_**Chapter is Written BY : Freedom of Trapped and Laughing Joker, NO Regal didn't come today, she only helped with the quotes thingy.**_

* * *

_**First Arc : His Life**_

* * *

_**A Game of Challenge**_

* * *

**_" Life is like a Game of Challenge,_**

**_Where one would use words to win,_**

**_One wrong thing uttered, can be a complete GAME OVER_**

**_But that is just the simplest of tests,_**

**_Life is a dangerous and harmful play,_**

**_But of course, he who fools around wouldn't last,_**

**_But the one who is too smart wouldn't either._**

**_The only way is to move forward,_**

**_To never stop,_**

**_To always listen,_**

**_And to always give another shot at things we have failed before. "_**

**_~Freedom of Trapped and Laughing Joker_**

* * *

The brunet stood in the middle of a dark place. He didn't know where or how he got there, but the only thing he knew was that he was locked inside a checker-patterned orb.

For some reason, he seemed to take the body of an adult that awkwardly looked like him.

His current body still had the gravity-defying and yet to be tamed brown hair, but the big difference was that he had grown taller and his eyes had become a sunset hue. He wore an all-black suit that most mafiosos wear with an orange-long sleeve underneath. There was also a mysterious-looking crest on the part just above the chest. He also took note that he wore black gloves that had a yellow gem. Above it was a white "I".

His dual revolvers were hidden in his pockets, he can feel it actually. He pondered on the thought of the metal gloves being an actual weapon, but he didn't know and didn't care.

If one person who knew him well look closely, they would say he has dual-revolvers complex, not that they knew him much to notice. Nobody even bothered knowing the real him actually.

Snickering at the thought, he felt his surroundings change and soon enough, he was back to his normal six-year old self. For some reason, he was wearing his clothes as an assassin.

An all-black outfit if one would take a look. Everything was there ; from the hood to the scarf, heck, his Varia "27" headphones was intact.

He looked around the new place and found it to be a battlefield. Black crows made disturbing noises, with corpses being used as their chairs. Not too far, was a bunch of idiots he knew so well. To top it all off, they were looking for something. That was quite amusing yet disturbing at the same time.

Varia looking for something means an impatient Xanxus wating - demanding - for steak and a Squalo shouting "VOOI" all the way. He then pulled out his dual revolvers, shooting upwards to gain their attention. And he did.

He scanned the new Varia, seeing as Xanxus and the rest had grown up, " Ouh? " He asked out loud, never realizing he spoke in the first place.

" ...Is this the Tuna you were talking about, senpai?" A green-haired frog asked, turning to a blonde weirdo. Suddenly, the temperature dropped dangerously, as his hair begun to gloat murderously.

" Say that again freaking bastard.. And I'll send you to hell even without you knowing what hit your stupid froggy ass damnit! " The sound of three gunshots echoed, but the green-haired 666 ring bearer kept speaking in monotone, " Ow second senpai.. Please stop it hurts. ' He stated, his hands never leaving the sides of his body.

A tick mark appeared on the child's face and grew larger hearing the stupid prince's "Ushishishishi"s and Squalo's " VOOOI!"s. LeviAThan actually had to hold the boy back to keep him from _actually _murdering their temporary illusionist.

Leviathan sighed, " I can't believe Oozora-sama is this brat.. " He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Suddenly, pink smoke surrounded the place, and in the young Oozora's place, stood a man that had spiky-brown hair, brown eyes, and wore something noble-like.

" Oh? Has the younger me had a battle with Fran-kun here? " He asked, observing the three holes in said illusionist's hat. Levi nodded, " I can't believe that that hot-head is actually you, Oozora-kun, you have a lot of differences, "

At that, the brunet smirked, " Looks may deceive, LeviAThan.. Don't lower your guard, "

* * *

Tsuna was again, standing in the middle of the dark place. He actually didn't mind - it was very comfortable and peaceful here. Not like the world he knew, it did nothing.

Nobody bullied him, no missions, it just.. stayed quiet and did nothing but let him float around.

If he was to choose where he will stay, he will actually pick this dark place instead of the reality.. But he knew that won't help. Ignoring the truth is like letting yourself be a prey to the predator. But of course, like the lion and the mouse, it is possible for the predator to get beaten by the "prey".

He chuckled eerily to himself, before he felt an unfamiliar presence. He looked around calmly, before his eyes landed on a blue and red blur. The other "presence" seems to hold a trident on one hand, the other holding on to a pocket-watch.

He smiled at the other. Sure, liked being alone, it lets him feel the peace from time to time. But of course, having a company or two won't be too bad, " Hello there," He greeted, the sly smile never leaving his face.

The other looked at him warily, before walking forward till he was a few steps in front of the brunet, " Kufufufufu, you are a weird person, greeting a stranger like that, " The boy begun, a smirk on his face, " Didn't you put it into consideration that I could kill you any moment now? "

Tsuna's smile faltered slightly, but he shrugged in the end, " I have indeed, considered that, my friend, " He replied, hands playing with his revolvers that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

The other continued smirking creepily, mismatched red and blue orbs eyeing him in such wisdom that could put the greatest of scientists to shame, " Dreams can kill, " He stated.

" Hmph, I do not care about that, dear friend, dear stranger. Life is but a game, where one wrong move can be the player's game over, don't you think so? " He asked, " but of course, that wouldn't happen to those who are not a fool, "

Truth be told, he felt a bit strange for playing "Challenge" with another boy. To him, the game "Challenge" is to say something, while trying to keep up with the other's replies. But actually, he enjoyed it, in the weird way.

" That is right indeed, "

The brunet closed his eyes to concentrate on finding the correct words, before reopening them. The other noticed the slyness written all over the boy's brown - now sunset orbs.

" You are smart. Judging by the flame you are emitting, you are an illusionist, "

The mystery raised a brow, " Did you only notice that now, dear stranger? " His question made the brunet smirk in a cunning manner, " I knew it from the beginning, My Sweet Mystery!~ Judging by how you speak and act, you kill from the weakest spot of every living things : Inside. "

The other quickly thought up another sentence to match up with the cunning meaning of Tsuna's words, " Of course, Dear Brown-haired stranger. One cannot simply win with brute force, so the easiest way to actually defeat an enemy, is to start with his or her mind, "

The brunet chuckled, " You like driving them crazy, don't you my dear pineapple-friend? " The boy was actually ticked off but didn't show it, instead, the boy hummed, the smirk never leaving his face, " In a way, yes~ But not actually. That would be too.. noticeable and I do not like driving them mad.. Maybe yes, I am tempted to, " He begun, " But taking control of them and kill their friends with their bodies is the best way, no? "

" Indeed.. I should try that to tame those idiots of a teammate for once, " He smiled, hiding his revolvers, " Very sly, dear player, "

The pineapple-haired boy chuckled, " So are you, very. Let's do this some time again, okay? "

" Un, "

" Kufufufu "

And that was how, that strange game, bloomed into a quite.. weird friend and rivalry relationship with the duo. After all, some people do say.. Pineapples and Tunas mix well with the other.

* * *

The boy was awoken with much amusement and annoyance. Amusement, because he just played a game with a person in his mind. Annoyance, because he had forgotten to ask for the stranger's name, but instead, had accepted another round.

Sawada Tsunayoshi let out a frustrated sigh, " Your a real idiot, do you know that, Tuna? "

And he can't believe he was speaking all those words of wisdom just to win the Game of Challenge that they were unconsciously playing. He shook his head, his thoughts going onto a certain Elite Independent Assassination Squad that appeared in his so-called "Dream.

Letting out another frustrated sigh, the six-year old hitman ran a hand through his unruly brown locks before standing up and heading to the bathroom. He might take a very, _very _late breakfast later on.

But he doesn't care, and he never will.

He stopped in his tracks, raising a brow, with that he wondered, " _Did that pineapple guy rub off on me, I wonder? _" Pushing the disturbing thought to the back of his mind, he continued on his little journey to the bathroom.

* * *

_**" Do not let looks deceive, dear friend,**_

_**For The oddest of the odd can be the best of allies when the time comes,**_

_**Never look at one by their mask, but by the reality laid in front of you,**_

_**For if you ignore this one advice, my dear,**_

_**It can result to a thousand regrets blooming in one's mind. "**_

_**~By Freedom of Trapped**_

* * *

_**A/N : Not that long, but at least I updated. This just says stuff about how he meet a pineapple weirdo and such, I promised myself that somebody will appear here, but he never did.. so I'll force him to appear on the second chapter, see ya**_

* * *

**F.R.E.E.D.O.M. O.F. T.R.A.P.P.E.D.**

**FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY,**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**IT WOULD GIVE ME INSPIRATION.**

**AND INSPIRATION MEANS UPDATES.**

**PLEASE DON'T GO EASY ON ME.**

**BUT DON'T GO HARSH ON ME EITHER.**

**NAH, JUST JOKING,**

**YOU CAN DO ANY OF THEM.**

**AND AGAIN :**

**FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY..**

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Words of a Skylark

**_A/N : Sorry for the late update, Freedom just cooked a breakfast for her self - and the egg? It was the worst in looks but average in taste T_T seriously, the yellow scrambled egg looked like a mutated piece of shit.._**

**_Title ; _**_The Heaven of Secrets : Childhood Days_

**_Summary ;_**_ Behind an innocent demeanor, lays all the deepest and darkest secrets. Varia's Oozora was a dead on example. But of course, nobody knew that, and he prefers it that way. After all.. how can they connect Heaven 'n Hell's Hitman to the youngest six-year old child of the Sawada Family? TwinFic_

**_Author ; Freedom of Trapped_**

**_Disclaimer ; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Amano Akira Does._**

**_Chapter is Written BY : Freedom of Trapped and Laughing Joker, Regal just reads it before you guys does, and helps with the quotes._**

* * *

**_First Arc : His Life_**

* * *

**_Words of a Skylark_**

* * *

**_" Words, mere sounds that are sharper than a blade.._**

**_They are a double-edged sword, in the wrong way, it can be the prologue of trouble,_**

**_yet at the same time, can bring a person in a temporary state of bliss._**

**_Even so, they are like deadly weapons in a battlefield,_**

**_The words that can hurt more than a bullet,_**

**_So simple, yet in a way, very deadly._**

**_But be warned, there are these times,_**

**_that the words that comforted you the most in times of need,_**

**_can be your downfall at the same time._**

**_It was quite ironic actually,_**

**_When said words actually came from the one which is feared."_**

**_~Freedom of Trapped, Laughing Joker and Regal Serenity_**

* * *

Tsuna let out a tired yawn. He'd been playing challenge with Pineapple(the nickname Tsuna gave the boy, since he refused to tell his name), and truth be told, the other was getting bolder and bolder, cursing every now and then if a word slipped.

He sometimes wondered what will happen if he calls Xanxus and Squalo to come over for a teaparty or something. Shaking his he wondered if he should go to the doctor.

* * *

He stared at the clock which says "11 : 15 ". The brunet chuckled to himself. It was a miracle that nobody noticed he was missing. He hummed a soft tune, before pushing himself off the bed.

He was already wearing the Elementary uniform actually. He just didn't want to go to school for some weird reasons.

Anyways, the uniform consisted of a creamy-yellow jacket with a white long-sleeve underneath. Tied around the collar was a navy-blue neck tie, with the same-colored pants. A bag was slung over his shoulder, with the dark-colored shoes slipped onto his feet.

He nodded to himself, agreeing with the inner him in the saying " _Today is going to be a very long day.. " _Knowing it wasn't complete, he simply added " _So let's just sleep till classes are finished." _

Yes, that was probably it.

* * *

He reached his destination, and mixed in with the crowd. Judging by the appearance of the students, lunchbeak was just about to end. He walked over to his classroom and opened the door.

There were some people here and there, but the majority were missing, probably off in their own worlds till the bell rings.

He slipped into his chair ever-so-ungracefully, putting the bag on the floor beside him. He looked around the room, scanning on who was here and who was not.

The only ones he found were Sasagawa Kyoko, a beautiful orange-haired girl. Kurokawa Hana, a black-haired girl who's on top of the class and Yamamoto Takeshi, the school's baseball star.

He sighed to himself, leaning forward on the table with his chin resting on top of his palm while he looks out of the window.

From time to time, he sees the rest of the people down below, but paid no attention to it. Suddenly, the door opened, making all the occupants of the room turn their heads to see who it was.

There, a few steps inside the room, was his carbon copy of a brother, Sawada Natsurushi (Did I mention it before that Joker-chii wanted to make me use this name if I forgot Natsu's first one? Well yea, I forgot. )

His twin, seeing him looking at his direction, smiled at the other brunet. This action simply made him grunt and continue to look out of the window in a bored and lazy manner. He heard the footsteps of the older brunet, and the sound of a chair being pulled back.

Actually, he sat beside his twin. But in reality, if the damn teacher didn't place him there, then he'll be sitting on the other side of the room. But he didn't mind his spot, it lets him see the outside world.

As if on cure, the bell rang loudly, as the other students begun to crowd back in, together with the teacher.

He smirked, sometimes, he wonders what will happen if a certain prefect barges inside the room and say " For crowding and disrupting the peace of Namimori, Kamikorosu, "

He liked the catchy catchphrase. Especially, it interests him on how the Hibari Decimo-to be will react if he destroy the town. He chuckled to himself.

The Hibari Famiglia was one of the strongest in the underground world. They were known for their strong bond, in where you land a hit on one Hibari member, subordinate or not, you receive the whole famiglia.

They also know when to stop - well, the exception of their Hibari-senpai, but who cares.. - and shows mercy to their enemies.. That is until those said enemies really went as far as to drag innocent people into the crossfire.

But of course, this strength comes with the consequence of always being the lone wolf, to be very distant. That also means, that the Hibari were never allied with any families. It was like the term "Freelance Hitman", but in this case, it was a Freelance Famiglia or something like that.

He was snapped out of his train of thoughts when he felt murderous intent seeping out of the damn teacher. He resisted the urge to summon his flames - in the middle of training with Xanxus and Squalo, he now habitually call his flames for protection, now it was like the flames just comes out to protect him - the teacher wasn't worth it, and plus, it was just a white chalk that was flying dangerously fast towards him.

He had faced much more dangerous situations - like a missile heading his way in a very dangerous speed. Things that makes him wonder how he managed to be alive up until now.

He let out a sigh, but was snapped out of his daze - again - when the chalk made contact with his forehead. He looked at the fallen white cylinder-like piece before up to the teacher, who was fuming in anger.

" SAWADA! " He barked. Tsuna wonders - for the third time - how two people can be called by their family name, yet they would know who they are calling. Like how the teacher barked at him, they knew they were calling the "Dame-Tsuna", even though in Varia he was called "Immortal-Oozora" for some reason.

On the other hand they will say " Sawada~ " or " Sawada-kun! " When they were calling the older twin.

He let out a tired sigh, raising his head, " Yes, _Nezu? _" He asked, the last word spat out with more venom and disgust.

The teacher growled, " Answer this question, " He said, gesturing to the one at the board. He looked at it lazily, before fake-trembling, " Gomen, I don't know, "

Snickers filled the room, as the teacher smirked with a sigh, " You are really no good, I should have given up on you a _long _time ago, No-Good Tsuna, " The brunet just looked away, slumping down on his chair.

He wasn't lying though, he really didn't know the answer, but he'll know it when Xanxus and Squalo reaches there. Shaking his head, he went back to dreamland, not caring about a single thing in the world.

* * *

Time passed by so quickly, and classes were finally over. Tsuna can't help but wonder about the teacher's words while he walked through the hallways - he's heard it before, and he was used to it. But saying he was used to it doesn't mean that those words doesn't have effect.

Every single thing makes his pride disappear into oblivion, he doesn't know why, but he wants it to stop.

He doesn't care about anything anymore. Shaking his head, his right eye got hidden by his bangs. He didn't know, that a ball of flames had covered his hand, and his hidden eye had turned into a crimson red.

He walked up the stairs, and soon enough, had reached the doors that leads to the rooftop. He pushed it open with very little force, and walked in.

There were two benches, a bit old yet clean. He let out a sigh, walking over to one of the benches and plopped down carelessly. He looked up at the darkening sky which was painted with the setting sun's scarlet rays.

Seconds have passed, turning to minutes. Minutes had passed turning to hours. Hours had passed, but never ending.

The sky was now as dark as it can be, with the moon the only light that shined in the darkness. His little daydream was cut off, when he heard a dark and deep voice, a threatening one too, " Herbivore. No one is allowed in school after five in the afternoon ; it is already ten thirty, "

He didn't even need to use his "hyper intuition" - or as the Varia calls it - to know who it was.

A graceful, threatening voice, only Hibari's could have possessed it, " Gomenasai.. Hibari-san, " His voice echoed in the rooftop, as a peaceful silence fell upon them.

Suddenly, the other grunted, " I hate those kinds of omnivores who become prey to other herbivores and believe what they say ; I expected better from you, little omnivore, "

Tsuna blinked in surprise, before he closed his eyes with a smile, " Gomenasai, Hibari-san, " He repeated, " _And Arigatou. " _

* * *

**_" There are such harsh times where you are pulled by two,_**

**_"Pain" and "Bliss"_**

**_They put upon you a never-ending torture,_**

**_The words so harsh and cruel_**

**_Because of this, you need to :_**

**_leave the thing called "Destiny" behind,_**

**_Grasp the rope called "Fate"_**

**_And thank the savior called "Hope"_**

**_In these kinds of moments, they will tell you only a few things :_**

**_Never falter._**

**_Never stop moving forward._**

**_Never listen to those idiotic fools,_**

**_And to never stop believing in what you know is right_**

**_You are not a puppet controlled by a puppeteer_**

**_It is up to you to decide on what you want to do in life_****_, "_**

**_~Freedom of Trapped_**

* * *

_**Oh My God, was that long.. Anyways, on to the omake!**_

* * *

**_Omake : What COULD have happened if Xanxus and Squalo had somehow managed to sneak into his room..._**

Shaking his head, he quickly pushed himself off the bed, the thought of waking up at five in the afternoon the other day still lingered. The memory itself always makes him laugh silently.

His eyes suddenly landed on the Varia "27" headphones. It was glowing a dull purple color, the thing it does when Xanxus hands over missions ; or sometimes, it was just Squalo calling him only for the reason to annoy him and since he had nothing to do.

He eyed it wearily, before slipping it onto his ears. He pressed the "27" design, and soon enough, a voice was heard.

" _Stupid trash! It took you THAT long to answer?! "_

The brunet rolled his eyes at the boss, " Urusai, baka-bossu, it isn't my fault that you _didn't _add a ringtone when your calling, " There was a moment of silence before the person in the other line cut it off, " _Oozora.. You WERE the one who said that we can't add it or else your family would realize who you were. "_ The person deadpanned.

Tsuna blinked at that, " No, bossu.. It was Squalo. He recorded my voice and somehow altered it to say that. " He shot back, a playful smirk decorating the boy's face.

" _VOOOOOOI! I DIDN'T YOU STUPID THIRD-IN-COMMAND! " _Another moment of silence, " Oh.. You were there Squalo? Squalo-chaan! SQUA-LO-CHAAAAAAAN! " He grinned, waving a butcher knife which he somehow got from nowhere and begun waving it in the air.

" Vooi..! That's dangerous you idiot..! " A voice hissed, taking the butcher knife off of the boy's hands. Tsuna blinked in a confused manner, " You sound closer, stupid shark.. "

Suddenly, he was smacked on the head, " Cuz I AM here you stupid brat! VOOOOOI! "

The brunet tilted his head, before forming the perfect "o" with his mouth. Suddenly. A thought hit him. He was half-naked. Only wearing his boxers and no shirt and all.

He then blushed, " Get out of my room, stupid pervy shark! "

" Heh, the boy's right, get out of his room, stupid pervy trash scum of a shark! " Tsuna finally realized the situation, making his face redder than any shades of a sardonyx.

Xanxus and Squalo. Was. in. HIS.2 room. And he was half-naked. Assassins in his room, OH SON OF A FEMALE DOG. There are freaking ASSASSINS in his room and he was HALF-naked, damnit!

He growled, pulling out his revolvers, " Stupid trash scum boss and second-in command.. How DARE you go in my room when I am only IN my freakin BOXERS, you pervs? " He asked murderously. Squalo blinked. Did the temperature of the room just drop all of a sudden?

" Stupid trash third-in-command, " Xanxus begun in a 'dare to talk back?!' kind of murderous tone, " Your a freaking six-year old kid, and we are like your freaking older brothers, trash scum..! and it was your fault for leaving the window open, brat! "

Tsuna resisted the urge to face-palm, " and WHO entered my window actually? Freaking idiots - HAAAH! " He screamed in frustration. For once, he was glad that he had skipped school, his father wasn't here and his mother had went out to buy ingredients.

" YOU GUYS JUST STAY HERE DAMNIT! I'M GOING TO FREAKING MAUL YOU IF YOU TRY TO TAKE A PEEK IN THE BATHROOM! "

" VOOOOOOI! We have other various places you freakin brat! We don't care about yours! " Tsuna turned beet red at the swordsman's words before quickly grabbing a few clothes and a towel.

With that, he speed-walked to the bathroom, leaving silence to deal with the two Varia assassins.

" Nee, Stupid boss. "

" Yes, idiot shark? "

" Do you think we went too far to pissing him off? " They stared at the closed door before shrugging and synchronizing in a way idiots can only do, " Nah.. "

Well, too bad Mr. Shark and Mr. Boss, you didn't know what the scary third-in-command can do when pissed off..

* * *

That was the fateful - not so - day that made the whole underground world respect and worship a certain Varia Rule. And that rule is :

**To all the mafia famiglias, mever piss of Oozora, or you'll turn out like Xanxus and Squalo who dared, actually dared to try and piss him off.**

News only spread through the underground organization when they heard a whole Mafia Famiglia was wiped out for also daring to disobey that rule. It was only then, that they bowed down and respected that one rule... Heck even Vongola respects it.

* * *

**F.R.E.E.D.O.M. O.F. T.R.A.P.P.E.D.**

**FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY,**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**IT WOULD GIVE ME INSPIRATION.**

**AND INSPIRATION MEANS UPDATES.**

**PLEASE DON'T GO EASY ON ME.**

**BUT DON'T GO HARSH ON ME EITHER.**

**NAH, JUST JOKING,**

**YOU CAN DO ANY OF THEM.**

**AND AGAIN :**

**FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY..**

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. The Lone Swordsman

**_Hi World. It's about to turn One in the morning here T_T _**

**_I luv you guys so much so I decided to write for you awesome peeps - even if I need to go to school tomorrow T_T Freaking school, I HATE THE ONE WHO INVENTED THAT DAMN BUILDING!_**

* * *

**_Title ; _**_The Heaven of Secrets : Childhood Days_

**_Summary ;_**_ Behind an innocent demeanor, lays all the deepest and darkest secrets. Varia's Oozora was a dead on example. But of course, nobody knew that, and he prefers it that way. After all.. how can they connect Heaven 'n Hell's Hitman to the youngest six-year old child of the Sawada Family? TwinFic_

**_Author ; Freedom of Trapped_**

**_Disclaimer ; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Amano Akira Does._**

**_Chapter is Written BY : Freedom of Trapped and Laughing Joker, Regal just reads it before you guys does, and helps with the quotes._**

* * *

**_First Arc : His Life_**

* * *

**_The Lone Swordsman_**

* * *

_**" Sometimes, I wish to be a Swallow,**_

_**A bird so fast, so graceful, so beautiful**_

_**it flies through the sky with so much freedom,**_

_**Looking down below with a gaze of wisdom,"**_

_**~Freedom of Trapped **__  
P.s. I really didn't lie about this, I want to be a swallow cuz instead of doing homeworks like I need to do, it just flies. I mean seriously, i still didn't do my homework even after so many days of "vacation" T_T_

* * *

Black orbs scanned the crowd around him. The six-year old eyed them warily, before a sigh escaped his lips. A fake smile appeared on his face, making the girls squeal and the boys laugh.

_Strangers. _He thought. _They are all strangers. They just want to be my friend because of my skills.. _He sighed.

The boy had spiky black hair and black orbs. He wore the Namimori Elementary uniform, with his hand clinging onto his bag, like it was some sort of life line.

He heard the doors open quietly, and soon enough, his own black orbs locked with brown ones. The other smiled at him softly, before continuing onto his seat.

He blinked, _Isn't that.. Dame-Tsuna..? _He asked no one in particular. _I wonder if he knows.. _

* * *

The brunet slowly opened the door, but he never expected for his eyes to lock with their baseball star's, Yamamoto Takeshi.

He smiled at the other boy, who seemed to blink in confusion. He broke their gaze, before proceeding towards his chair. He grave Yamamoto another glance, before giving him a worried look.

The other seemed to notice, and sent a reassuring look towards him.

Tsuna let out a sigh, sitting down on the chair and soon enough, he found himself looking out of the window again. Sometimes, he wishes that he was a bird. It can fly and reach the ever-lasting sky with so much freedom ; but still, he can't believe he was jealous of an animal in he kingdom Animalia.

Before he knew it, he was humming "Funny Sunny Day". The hum turned into low and quiet singing, and since he felt an intense stare coming from a certain baseball player, he turned to him slightly to raise a questioning brow.

The other shook his head with a soft smile and gestured him to continue. Tsuna shrugged, but did as he was told.

* * *

It was in the middle of lunch-break and unfortunately for him, the Disciplinary Committee (who's captain has a crazy and unhealthy obsession of biting his teacher to death and scaring the shit out of him) had left for some "Disciplining" in Midori Elementary School because of a girl who says "Hahi" or something..

His bag was held in a death grip as he walked through the halls.

He is a hitman. But that doesn't mean that punches and kicks doesn't hurt. He was still in the middle of training with the Varia after all - he isn't that much of a "superhero" for attacks to not work on him, he's still human.

He quickly turned around, as told by his intuition. His eyes widened, seeing a fist heading towards it.

_Catch it! _Something in his mind yelled at him. Tsuna moved his hand by instinct, grabbing the fist in time. The bully looked quite confused at this.

_Take the moment of confusion- _The voice begun, _and pull him! _

The brunet pulled the fist, dragging the boy in front of him with it, _then PUNCH! _He raised his free hand, curling it into a fist, and he felt his fist connect with the other one's face.

His eyes turned mismatched, the right one was red, the other being orange. He glared at the rest, making them scream about "Monster" and run. For some reason, he heard the same voice tell him, _Good Job. You just defended yourself and had went into hyper dying will mode without any troubles.. _Suddenly, the voice trailed of slyly, and he can _almost _feel the smirk.

_The side-effects will happen in about.. _Tsuna blinked, feeling pain surge throughout his body, _now~ _The brunet cursed, the normal flames on his right hand disappearing and the flames of wrath on the left dispersed.

He grabbed the Varia "27" headphones, and pressed the "27" design. Soon enough, the voice of the stupid third in command was heard.

" _VOOOOI! " _the sound echoed through the empty hallways, " Squa-lo.. I think I did it? Uh.. Oya.. My eyes turned different stupid shark..! " He hissed, looking at himself through the water that somehow spilled on the floor.

He wasn't lying, one eye was bloody red, the other being a sunset hue. He heard the other snickering from the headphones, " _Heh! It hurts a lot, doesn't it you stupid third-in command cloud lowlife?! " _

He growled, " I'm going to kill you, you bastardized stupid shark! " The other just continued laughing,

" _Go back to the HQ, idiot! " _

He stared at the headphones through the water in a bemused way, " Hey. I am in Japan and going to Italy is like travelling around the world in eighty-days - gaah! Stupid shark! "

_" BRAT! Did you damn freaking forget we are still in the Japanese HQ?!" _Tsuna blinked in confusion before releasing a sound that mysteriously sounded like an "ah".

Realization then hit him when he attempted to stand up, " Shit.. I can't move damnit.. " He mumbled, before letting the pain wash over him. " _O-Oi! Brat- Oozora?! " _

* * *

Squalo switched to video mode and soon enough, the image of the brunet appeared on the screen. He cursed under his breath. Truth be told, he lied.

If only that damn boss didn't send him for a mission then..

Actually, over the times, he's grown a Tsuna-Complex, even if he embarrass the boy in so much ways. Heck, the maids and subordinates of Varia even call it "His way of showing his 'Brotherly love' towards Oozora."

He raised his sword, swinging it as his short and spiky hair flowed when the wind came in contact. He blinked owlishly, before realizing his situation. Surrounded by the famiglia.

" Well Shit. " He sighed. " Just my fucking luck.

* * *

" Oi! Takeshi! Can you look for that no-good idiot? " The teacher asked, albeit politely. The said boy stood up, grinning like there's no tomorrow, " Haaai!~ "

When he walked out of the room, he heard some of the girls squealing, and that made him frown. He knew they'll just leave him when his skills disappear - heck, he doesn't even know half of them.

He walked around the school, and soon enough, he stopped on the hallway that was connected to the one where their room is. He blinked in curiosity, entering said hallways before he dropped his happy demeanor quickly.

Leaning on the wall, was one Sawada Tsunayoshi. The boy seemed unharmed, but pain was written all over his face with some scratches here and there, but nothing serious.

He quickly ran to the brunet, placing the hand on the boy's forehead. A frown made its way to the baseball star's face, _He's sick. _His mind stated, making him roll his eyes, " Well, thanks for saying the obvious. " _Bring him to the clinic? _

He quickly shook his head in an attempt to make the voice disappear, but did as he was asked. He carried the boy, surprised that he was unusually light, not like the rest, so it was quite easy to run towards the clinic without any obstacles.

* * *

Yamamoto leaned on the wall, watching the smaller brunet. The boy seemed to be uncomfortable with something, but the question is : _what? _

On some occasions, the boy would begin to unconsciously cry, gripping the covers. He let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. He reopened his eyes, extending an arm in curiosity.

Tsuna's hair looked soft, so of course he was tempted to see if it was or if it was just an illusion. When his hand made contact with the brown locks, he quickly blushed for some awkward reason before laughing and raising his hand.

He used the same one to run through his hair, before looking at the boy intensely, " Your a mystery, Sawada.. " He mumbled, before his eyes accidentally locked with brown ones.

He stumbled backwards in surprise, but had managed to kept himself in balance, " S-Sawada-san..! "

The boy suddenly sat up, but those silent brown orbs quickly closed in pain, before the boy struggled to put his feet on the ground. All the while, the baseball player just looked at him with dumbfounded eyes.

" Yamamoto-kun? " Said person flinched, before quickly remembering how to speak :

" H-Hai? "

" You lied, " The black-haired boy blinked in confusion, raising a brow, " In the classroom.. I was silently asking if you were okay - you lied. Please tell me the truth, Yamamoto-kun.. What's really bothering you? "

" N-Nothing! " Tsuna flinched, before raising his head to meet gazes with the other's. Yamamoto sighed, before flashing him a smile as fake as a stone wall, " Really, there's nothing to worry about, Sawada-san.. Everything is fine - "

" Your lying again, " The brunet sighed, " Please be truthful with me, Yamamoto-kun. I don't like people who are lying, " _Yet you yourself, Little Deceiver, lie a lot too, _He added in his mind.

The baseball star sighed once more, before sitting down on the chair, " I'm caught then, " He stated, making Tsuna smile, " But before I tell you.. Please promise to not laugh or anything like that..? "

The little assassin in an angel's clothing had already heard the real and unspoken request "_Don't leave me alone. " _

" I promise. " He replied, making Yamamoto sigh in relief.

" Y-You see.. Those - those people.. I mean, our classmates.. I know they just wanted to be my friend because I'm good at baseball.. I want to confront them but.. I'm scared if they will leave me alone and stop being friends with me - "

" They aren't your friends. " The black-haired boy raised his head, sending a small glare at the brunet,

" How can you say that, Dame-Tsuna?! You don't even have any friends - how do you know if their real or not?! " He asked, the glare hardening. This reaction made Tsuna frown.

" Because I've been bullied for more than a lot of times. Please learn this, Yamamoto-san. In this world, there are only the controllers and the controlled. In your case, they control you to get more fame. But even so, those who control you is also a controlled.

All's fair in the 'battlefield' Yamamoto-san. You should know who to trust and who to not. Choose your allies with care ; don't just pick out random strangers. " The small brunet begun, " Choose those who trust you and the ones who doesn't use you. Know who are you true friends in this world, those who will be fair to you, "

The baseball player laughed wryly, " And who in _freaking _Namimori would actually want to be my friend not because of my baseball skills but for true friendship?! "

The other smiled, breaking the patience of the star once and for all, " What's so funny?! "

Tsuna chuckled, before closing his eyes. When those orbs had reopened, it was narrowed in an unusual seriousness that sent shivers down Yamamoto's spine, also sending him a step back, " Yamamoto, " He said, not bothering to add a suffix, " The answer to your question is so obvious. The one that you seek had already been in front of you the whole time, " Word by word, his tone begun to rise, " You were just so - so oblivious! So _stupid_ and so self-absorbed to the point where you didn't even realize the truth that's been laid out in front of you the whole time! "

At that, the boy had managed to stand up, gripping Yamamoto in a strength that rivaled that, of an adult's. " You never even realized that some people around you are suffering worse. You just thought it was only you, and because of that, you didn't bother to look around and know that some people even looked at you not with those eyes - the eyes with a stranger - but the eyes of one that seek your loyalty and trust.. " He breathed in,

" I'll be your friend. "

The black-haired boy was dumbfounded once again, only managing to whisper an "Eh"

" I'll be your friend, " Tsuna repeated, " I admired you for so long, Yamamoto.. Even if your grades is a total failure, its just because you were too busy with your sport, the one you see as your pride and 'life'.

You have a lot of admirers, Yamamoto! Not like me, I'm the unwanted 'Dame-Tsuna'.. At least you have those who support you, even if they just like you for your skills!

Who cares about that! - I wanted to be by your side the whole time, at least I wanted to know what 'real' friendship was like. I at least, wanted to know what the joy of having friends felt.. The whole time, my family just kept me away from the business passed down.. The teachers hate me, so does our classmates. Heck - I think the only ones that I really care for just doesn't care anyways! " _Yea.. Xanxus and Squalo doesn't care... _He thought once again.

" P-Please stop.. " The other muttered, eyes hidden by his bangs, " You aren't no-good, Tsunayoshi.. "

The "predator" blinked, looking at Yamamoto with puzzled eyes, silently telling him to continue, " They.. They just didn't bother to u-understand right? They just always wanted to be on top.. T-that's why they didn't bother..

And plus, I already heard from my teammates.. Apparently, their your usual bullies.. I really overheard them talking about you cheating when your grades begun to rise, I also heard about your secret second nickname 'Cheating-Tsuna'... T-The reason why your grades begun to get lower again.. I-Its because you thought you wanted to be called 'no-good' instead of 'cheating', right?

Uh.. Tsuna, I want to say something.. " The brunet nodded, " Sorry.. "

" For wha- " Before the smaller one can finish the question, he had fainted. But fortunately, Yamamoto had caught him in time.

The basebal player frowned, shaking his head, " You were forcing yourself.. Idiot.. Just stay there and rest like a good kid, yea? " He asked, knowing that he won't even receive an answer.

He laid the brunet on the bed, before sitting on a chair. He raised a hand once more, keeping quiet as he ran it through the boy's soft brown hair. A smile made its way to his previous frowning face.

" Your hair is really soft, Tsuna.. "

* * *

_**" Open your eyes and look around,**_

_**you might think you are alone but your not,**_

* * *

_**Look for your real friends,**_

_**Not those who only befriend you to get things they want,**_

_**Look for those who wants to be by your side,**_

_**Those who will give you their loyalty,**_

_**Friendship and Trust.**_

_**Even if the rest goes against it,**_

_**They are your friends, and they will never leave you,**_

_**All you have to do is appreciate the things they've done,**_

_**To come to their side in times of need,**_

_**and to always, always stay by their side till the end. "**_

_**~Freedom of Trapped and Regal Serenity**_

* * *

_**A/N : Now that was SWEET! T_T**_

* * *

**F.R.E.E.D.O.M. O.F. T.R.A.P.P.E.D.**

**FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY,**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**IT WOULD GIVE ME INSPIRATION.**

**AND INSPIRATION MEANS UPDATES.**

**PLEASE DON'T GO EASY ON ME.**

**BUT DON'T GO HARSH ON ME EITHER.**

**NAH, JUST JOKING,**

**YOU CAN DO ANY OF THEM.**

**AND AGAIN :**

**FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY..**

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Of DisappearingSwallows&WorriedAs sassin...

_**A/N : So yeah, I started this before going to school, and heck, I'll be pissed later if the service comes ugh.. school..**_

_**And also, for those who are interested in Natsu and Tsuna relationship, the fifth chapter is for them, lol.**_

_**And like Joker-chii, 1 Arc = 10 - 20 chapters, a.k..a. 10 Chaps is minimum for an arc.**_

* * *

**_Title ; _**_The Heaven of Secrets : Childhood Days_

**_Summary ;_**_ Behind an innocent demeanor, lays all the deepest and darkest secrets. Varia's Oozora was a dead on example. But of course, nobody knew that, and he prefers it that way. After all.. how can they connect Heaven 'n Hell's Hitman to the youngest six-year old child of the Sawada Family? TwinFic_

**_Author ; Freedom of Trapped_**

**_Disclaimer ; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Amano Akira Does._**

**_Chapter is Written BY : Freedom of Trapped and Laughing Joker, Regal just reads it before you guys does, and helps with the quotes._**

* * *

**_First Arc : His Life_**

* * *

**_Of Disappearing Swallows and Worried Assassins_**

* * *

**" Even when times pass by,** _**humans never stop.**_

_**They are warring creatures. Filled with jealousy,**_

_**lies, secrets, hatred, and regret.**_

_**They only see their mistakes in the end - foolish.**_

_**But he was different, he was a perfect creature.**_

_**A Being ever so dark and cruel, his aura itself, was very intoxicating,**_

_**Even so, he manages to hide them all under a demeanor,**_

_**That bright and cheery smile - a complete fake.**_

_**Even so, the barrier, the thing he spent years to complete,**_

_**was breaking down, one by one, shattering in front of his eyes,**_

_**Just because of them, "Friends"?**_

_**He never thought he could have one,**_

_**Or even his own words, filled with truth and wisdom.**_

_**But of course, a Perfect Creature has a Perfect Fear :**_

_**His own "Friends"**_

_**The fear of them leaving him alone, once again..**_

_**When the book closes, the curtains fell upon the demon,**_

_**A sad ending for a sad story..**_

_**But he didn't feel anything.. At that, he laughed wryly,**_

_**He was lying again, wasn't he? "**_

_**~Freedom of Trapped**_

* * *

Soon enough, time passed by like a paper plane right in front of his eyes.

Seconds had passed and turned to minutes.

Minutes had passed and turned to hours.

Hours had passed and turned to days.

Days had passed and turned to months.

It was really amusing to watch every single thing that happened with his own, caramel-brown eyes. Those eyes that held a hidden seriousness and darkness that a boy of his age should not have..

* * *

The brunet rose from his bed, his once dull eyes, void of emotions, now filled with color and bliss. Now that he thought about it, a lot of time had really passed since he played with a certain pineapple, encounter the skylark and caught the swallow.

Usually, the ones who will befriend him or meet him in a weird way, will leave him after the day has ended. He was used to it.

So at first, when he met the trio, he had thought "_I wonder how long they will last?" _An eerie chuckle was paired up with the thought, as he pushed himself off the bed.

The young Varia Assassin and Third-In-Command quickly prepared for the day.

When he was about to finish, he saw his Famiglia headphones glowing a bright purple color. Since he had become best friends with Takeshi, his flame got even purer - and it was an understatement to say it was stronger, for he received a _gigantic_ boost up.

Actually, because of this, he felt some tension between him and the stupid shark.

He quickly shook head, in an attempt to push himself out of his daydream. He picked up the headphones gently, slipping them on.

Pressing the "27" button on the right ear, he soon heard a loud voice, " _VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! You haven't called back at headquarters, brat! " _He heard the short-haired swordsman say, making him laugh.

" Gomenasai, Squalo-nii! " There was a moment of silence, before the other begun to speak once more, but in a softer tone, " _We're going to scout same battle maniac, apparently. The stupid boss wants all guardians to come, and that means you and me, " _

He raised a questioning brow at the tone of the stupid shark, before shrugging with a smirk, " Battle Maniac, ehh?~"

He heard the other nod, well, at least he thought the other did, judging from the sounds of shuffling on the other side.

" How old is he, Squalo-nii chan? " He asked, accidentally adding the suffix, but of course, he didn't notice it, only the shark, " _Two years older than you, I think, " _

Tsuna was getting a bit suspicious know.. The other was also around Hibari-san's age.. Or worse, the one they are scouting _is _Hibari.

He frowned at the thought, " But if I don't like who you are scouting, I'll be leaving you guys, so its a win-lose situation, " He begun, " If I like the other, I would stay.. But if I do not like him, I will be leaving Varia, "

* * *

Squalo literally choked on his morning coffee, looking at his own headphones like it was some sort of alien-ish thing.

" _Excuse me?_ Please repeat that again, Tsunayoshi Oozora. " He growled, but cursing himself for that. A sigh was heard from the other line, as the boy's voice rang through his ears once again.

" _I don't like repeating myself, Squalo, " _The sentence was spoke in complete seriousness, " _If I don't like the one you are scouting, I will leave the Elite Independent Assassination Squad. " _

And again, the Little Deceiver played in quite the serious game. The young boy seemed to always know which buttons to press, and truth be told, it pissed him yet he can't be angry with the boy, he _cares _for the brunet _that _much.

He sighed, rubbing his temples, _I might as well take my chances, _He thought with a frown, " Fine, "

The swordsman can almost imagine the boy smiling softly, " _Its a deal then, Squalo-kun, "_ He flinched at the sentence spoken with maturity, something young kids should not know at such an age.

He heard the loud beep from the other line before staring at the forgotten plate of food. His frown got deeper, " Gomen, Maria-san, I am not that hungry right now.. " He mumbled towards the brown-haired maid.

Maria smiled sadly, " It's about young master Oozora, isn't it? He looks more cheerful these days but.. at the same time, very stressed, " She replied, " Doesn't he? "

Squalo nodded, sighing for the umpteenth time this day, " Yeah.. I just can't understand the kid, "

* * *

Tsuna heard the loud beep and stayed in that position for a good while. When he blinked, it was just a few minutes before the bell rung, indicating the time for classes to start.

He sighed, running a hand through his messy black locks. He shook his arms wildly, letting it stay beside his body. Soon enough, two guns fell from both sleeves, one from each.

He caught the dual revolvers in his hands, gripped tightly, thus covering the grip panels.

He cocked the guns, and soon enough, it burned in bright purple flames. At the sight, he grunted, _Am I doing the right thing, I wonder? _He thought to himself before hiding them back into the sleeves of his uniform.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and exited the room, perfectly ready for the day. The thought of a certain best friend and dangerous prefect, he smiled, oblivious to the "accident" that will happen some point in time.

* * *

He walked down the stairs, speed-walking pass the kitchen. He ignored the amused stare of his mother and quickly opened the door.

He saw a certain figure leaning on the gate of his house. He beamed, " Takeshi-kun! " The boy yelled, waving his hand to get the black-head's attention.

The other opened his eyes, smiling at his direction. This made Tsuna frown, something was going to go wrong today, his intuition tells him.. But the question is.. _What? _

Shaking his head, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

The walk towards Namimori Elementary was awkwardly silent, even though Tsuna's had was intertwined with Takeshi's. He didn't know when their hands connected, but he didn't care.

Suddenly, when Namimori came into view, the other came into a stop, making Tsuna look at the boy in curiosity, his eyes filled with questions.

" Gomenasai. " Tsuna blinked at the sudden word.

" Eh? " He can only lamely mutter.

" Sorry, Tsuna.. " Takeshi muttered, clenching his fists to the point that Tsuna thought his hands could bleed, " I am r-really sorry.. " The other breathed in, " But we can't be friends anymore.."

The brunet froze in his spot, his eyes widening in shock and another alien emotion.

" _W-What? _T-Takeshi.. Y-Your joking... P-Please tell me your joking! " He pleaded, ignoring the pain on one of his hands, the pain caused by Takeshi clenching his fists tightly,

* * *

" _W-What? _T-Takeshi.. Y-Your joking... P-Please tell me your joking! " The baseball player heard his friend plead.

He bit his lower lip. Sweat trickling down his face. Something about him wanted to turn around, face the brunet and say, "_I'm Joking!~ " _

But he can't. He knew it will be safer for the brunet.. But he also knew that with it, will come a great consequence. Heck, the boy might even lock his emotions away.. _again._

" Please stop making it harder for me, Tsuna.. " He whispered, but of course, he knew the other won't hear that.

* * *

_" Please stop making it harder for me, Tsuna.. " _

The brunet clenched his free fist, _I am not! Why are you doing this anyways?! _He closed his eyes shut, feeling his eyes stinging.

* * *

Takeshi saw the expression on the smaller one's face, making him frown. It was _that _again. The same one the boy had when they weren't friends or acquaintances, only when they were _strangers. _He hated that expression, more than anything.

It tortured him to no end.. He still cares for the brunet after all. But he'll try his best.

" Sorry Tsuna, but we can't be friends, please understand - " before he can finish his sentence, the other pulled the hand that was in his clutches forcefully, making him let out a short gasp.

Takeshi looked at Tsuna with wide eyes, and saw the tears streaming down the brunet's face, freezing him there. _Shit.. _He thought. And what's more? The boy doesn't even seem to notice that he was _crying. _

" How can I freaking understand when you won't tell me?! I won't know anything if you lie to me, Takeshi! " The boy screamed.

It was good that nobody was in there, or they will think about something else.

But Takeshi didn't care about that now. He reacted quickly, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. He felt the other staring a hole into him, but he didn't care.

" P-Please Tsuna.. I will not be friends with you anymore.. " _It's for your safety! Why can't you understand?! _

The brunet looked down, " Y-You said.. 'W-Will not' does that mean.. Y-you really didn't want to be my friend in the first place? D-Does that mean t-that all of _that _was a lie? " The boy was unusually calm, except for the stutters and his heavy breathing.

" I freaking _trusted _you, Yamamoto, "

He flinched. back to the surnames, huh? " We aren't playing a game here Tsuna! I know you trusted me - but please! " He unconsciously growled, removing his hands off the boy's shoulders and gripped his hair, " Damn it Tsuna! " He yelled, turning around and running off.

When he entered the school grounds, he thought about how broken Tsuna must be now..

At that sudden moment, he closed his eyes, feeling a pang of regret and sadness wash over him.. _I-I.. I truly am very sorry, Tsuna.. _

He ran to the nearest bathroom, and when he did, and found that he was the only one there, he burst out into tears.

* * *

The brunet looked at his best friend's - or ex-best friend now - running figure.

When the baseball player disappeared from sight, he dropped onto his knees, not caring if that will form a nasty bruise on both his knees later on.

He clutched both his sleeves tightly, closing his eyes shut.

Suddenly, he felt a strange dampness falling down his cheeks, making him reopen them quickly. The grip on his arms softened, as he placed his hands in front of him, seeing drips of water fall down.

He leaned back, till he was now sitting on the concrete ground while looking up at the now-darkening sky.

At the exact moment he felt his sadness pour onto unbelievable heights, he closed his eyes shut, letting all the forgotten emotions come back to him. _Those emotions he locked up when he met Pineapple.. Hibari.. and Takeshi._

Soon enough, he felt his clothes getting heavier, and the tapping of raindrops on the stony road, with the soft sound of it dropping on the roofs.

He bit his lower lip so hard, that it had begun to bleed. Feeling the new pain in his body, he opened his mouth slightly, managing to mumble some words.. " N-No.. No... "

When he looked up once more, the last thing he saw before falling unconscious was the figure of the white-haired swordsman kneeling beside him with an unknown expression.

It didn't take a genius to realize : The Shark was worried.

* * *

Takeshi flitted about in the classroom, throwing glances at the door and silently hoping that the brunet was okay.

It had started raining about four or five minutes ago, yet the brunet still wasn't around. Only the other brunet twin, Sawada Natsurushi.

He looked at the strangers that crowded around him.

_How he felt so empty right now without his best friend.. or ex-best friend beside him.. _He sighed, looking through half-lidded eyes, _You are an idiot, Takeshi.. T-This.. This is for the best... _

* * *

_**Italy, Varia**_** H.Q.**

A jet landed in the large Varia Headquarters, and revealed a certain white-haired, ash-eyed swordsman.

He walked through the cobblestone path before opening the doors quietly. He looked down on the small brunet in his arms. The boy now wore the Varia Uniform - or maybe Tsuna's own uniform.

Yeah, Oozora was very independent indeed, like himself and Xanxus, or maybe the whole famiglia itself.

The young brown-haired assassin had a troubled look, not the usual sleeping face when he was fast asleep. Of course, his hair was extra messy too. The boy wore a black hooded cape, but of course, the hood was pulled down. Underneath this, was a black long-sleeve which was packed with bullets, dynamites, and hidden daggers. Paired up with this, were pants of a really dark-grey color which gathered just above the crimson-red combat boots. The same-colored belt was wrapped around the boy's pants, with the holsters slightly noticed. Of course, the revolvers which were tucked inside, was not very much seen.

Moving on, if your asking about how Squalo had got to Italy so fast, it was because of Varia Jets, ranked 1 out of the 928, 729 famiglia jets that was the most fastest transportation in the whole world.

The footsteps of the swordman was heard in the hallways, and soon enough, he reached a room.

It had double-doors with a black plate hanging on it. On the plate, were the words "_Yoshi Oozora" _written in golden letters.

He kicked the door open, revealing the king-sized bed, and the other furniture that could be seen in the room. It was about a size of a house, yet it was normal to them, Varia was a bit rich after all - scratch that, they were the fourth richest famiglia.

Squalo laid the boy on the bed, letting the brunet sleep.

He sighed, he might as well tell this to that stupid boss of him. In fact, he wanted to shout very badly. But of course, he won't do that near Tsuna.

The white-head placed the blanket over the young assassin carelessly, before walking out of the room, a hand stuffed in his pocket, the other gripping the sword's hilt whose sheath was attached to his belt.

With a blank mind, he walked through the hallways, not caring about the curious looks that the maids and butlers sent him.

* * *

" HE'S _WHAT?! _"

Squalo sighed, before glaring at the black-haired man who was sitting comfortably on a throne, " VOI! I SAID I BROUGHT HIM HERE YOU STUPID BOSS! HE WAS OUT IN THE RAIN SO THE MOST LOGICAL THING TO DO IS TO BRING HIM HERE, STUPID! "

The sound of glass shattering was heard as Xanxus threw the glass cup at the white-haired swordman's head, successfully ignoring said swordsman's yells, " STUPID BOSS IS STUPID! "

Xanxus was not happy. Who dared to touch Varia Property, especially the young cloud guardian without _his _permission? Of course he'll get angry. That was his own way of protecting the boy, but that doesn't mean he isn't sadistic towards the poor and "innocent" brunet.

So usually, Maria, the mid-aged maid smacks them around. Truth be told, Maria is actually the retired sun guardian of Varia. Her reason was of course, for making her dear young master Yoshi Oozora cry. Seriously, what was it with oblivious women being oblivious to little kids' acting?

Back to the story, the boss was fuming with anger, but had controlled it by pulling the stupid shark towards the brunet's room.

* * *

An awkward silence added extra effect to the already creepy room.

A 16-year old boss and a 14-year old swordsman sat on two stools, away from the other. But they didn't pay a single damn about that, their eyes were locked on the sleeping brunet, whose hand twitched at certain times.

After a good two hours of waiting in the room and waiting for him to wake up, Squalo sighed, " Something happened and it might have took a great toll on him.. " He said in an unusual calm voice, but surprisingly, Xanxus just nodded, before standing up and walking towards the door.

When he walked pass the white-haired swordsman, the fourteen-year old grabbed hiss boss by the wrist, making the crimson-eyed sixteen year old growl, " Let go, Trash Scum. " Even with the vulgar words, it was an utter calmness that held a threatening edge, as if a sharp sword placed on one's neck.

" Where are you going, stupid boss? " He asked, eyes never leaving the brunet.

" To annihilate whoever did this to _my _trash scum third-in-command, " Xanxus replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Another silence fell on them, till Squalo stood up and faced the boss, " We don't know who did this, Shitty boss! How do you expect to do this?! Start with person numero uno before going down till you _almost _destroyed half of mankind, if I knew who this suicidal guy was, don't you think I should have killed him myself?! Well, shitty boss?! "

Xanxus was about to retort something till, they heard a groan, making them quickly turn around to see the brunet now sitting on the bed.

" X-Xanxus-nii.. Squalo-nii.. " Oozora said weakly, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, " Whatever happens.. P-please.. d-don't hurt... h-him.. " He managed to breath out before falling back to the bed, unconscious.

At that, the two assassins just stood there dumbly, not knowing what to do.

That second, they can only think of one sentence, and it was the only thing that registered at the moment..

_**Tsuna.. What the hell did just happened to you..**_

* * *

**_" Things might go wrong and you may think you are all alone,_**

**_But open your eyes and think clearly, ask yourself,_**

**_"Is there someone waiting for me? "_**

**_Look at the rest with your gaze, you know well, dear friend.._**

**_The rest may think you already have a sin for simply living.._**

**_But someone appreciates your whole existence._**

**_Don't do stupid things, think about those waiting for you,_**

**_They will be saddened if you commit reckless actions._**

**_You are not alone, my friend._**

**_Believe that "Hope" will come to you once more,_**

**_Believe that "Destiny" can't tell you what to do,_**

**_Believe that you will choose your own "Fate"_**

**_Come back to your senses,_**

**_At that moment, you will realize how scary it is by yourself._**

**_This maybe the time you need to stop distancing away from the rest,_**

**_And come back, knowing they will welcome you with open arms."_**

**_~Freedom of Trapped_**

* * *

**_TBC on Chapter 6 ; You Are Not My Brother_**

_" I've been worried about you, Tsuna! " _

_" ... I care how exactly? " His voice was cold._

_" T-Tsuna!-"_

_" You may be related to me by blood.. " He begun.  
" But that doesn't gain you my trust.. " He continued.  
" __**You are not my Brother, Sawada Natsurushi. " **_

* * *

**_A/N : Whew.. That was so long.. Anyways, till the next chapter T_T Ola, be proud of me..._**

* * *

**F.R.E.E.D.O.M. O.F. T.R.A.P.P.E.D.**

**FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY,**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**IT WOULD GIVE ME INSPIRATION.**

**AND INSPIRATION MEANS UPDATES.**

**PLEASE DON'T GO EASY ON ME.**

**BUT DON'T GO HARSH ON ME EITHER.**

**NAH, JUST JOKING,**

**YOU CAN DO ANY OF THEM.**

**AND AGAIN :**

**FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY..**

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. You Are Not My Brother

_**A/N : Continued this in the middle of the night WITHOUT doing my homeworks. I'm cool, huh? T_T**_

* * *

**_Title ; _**_The Heaven of Secrets : Childhood Days_

**_Summary ;_**_ Behind an innocent demeanor, lays all the deepest and darkest secrets. Varia's Oozora was a dead on example. But of course, nobody knew that, and he prefers it that way. After all.. how can they connect Heaven 'n Hell's Hitman to the youngest six-year old child of the Sawada Family? TwinFic_

**_Author ; Freedom of Trapped_**

**_Disclaimer ; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Amano Akira Does._**

**_Chapter is Written BY : Freedom of Trapped and Laughing Joker, Regal just reads it before you guys does, and helps with the quotes._**

* * *

**_First Arc : His Life_**

* * *

**_You Are Not My Brother_**

* * *

**_" Time goes by fast and t_**_**hings change ever-so-quickly.**_

_**The buildings, The towns, The traditions, Almost everything,**_

_**Years had passed since Day 1, Many things happened in a span of a million years.**_

_**But even so, humans can't forget two certain things ; no matter how hard they try to,**_

_**It is the hardest thing to gain, And the hardest thing to give up :**_

_**Love and Friendship, "**_

_**~Freedom of Trapped**_

* * *

The little brown-haired hitman eyed the eight-year old blonde warily.

The boy had hair of a beautiful golden color, but his eyes was covered by the long bangs of his blonde locks. The boy donned a black jacket with a royal-violet and black striped long-sleeve underneath. On his head, was a silver crown, and he wore black pants and shoes.

Tsuna hummed before playing with his dual revolvers dangerously, " Hey, Xanxus-nii.. Squalo-nii? " He begun, now having the pissed-off aura.

" We were supposed to scout the brat tomorrow, " He continued, "So why _is _said brat here? " He asked, smiling eerily. Squalo shrugged, " VOI! The brat bumped into us and said he was - "

" Ushishishishishishishi, I am a _very_ bored prince, so the Prince gets to jin the squad!~ " The blonde which called himself "Belphegor" said, flashing him an ear-to-ear grin.

Tsuna raised a brow at that before looking at _his _idiotic teammates, " So.. A beating to know _why _the fuck am I being his roommate? " He questioned innocently, his tone being that one that demanded answers and certainly, it was one question where you _cannot _say no.

" Uh.. " Maria trailed off, looking from the boss to the young master. Yes. Maria was there, just there. Standing - on the rug to be exact.

The brunet growled, storming off - to the bathroom probably, seeing as he grabbed a towel and headed off.

" Oi. Shitty boss, "

" Yes, stupid shark? "

" Do you think we pissed him off? " They looked at each other for a while, " Nah!~ "

Well, ignorance killed the beast.. beast and shark to be precise. They just repeated the same thing, something that makes Maria wonder if those two _just _loves to die.

* * *

A few minutes had passed as Belphegor stared at the brunet with an amused look.

Tsuna removed his hood, throwing it to the bed carelessly. The blonde took note of the boy's Japanese nationality, with the brown hair and eyes, the boy was from Japan.

He watched in a cat-like stare as the boy pulled up the weapon-clad shirt and left it to fall on the ground.

The boy pulled out a white-long sleeve, and when he had put it on, the sleeves had covered his hands.

_Too big for him. _The blonde noted, before his eyes landed on the fluffy and soft-looking hair of the boy.

He grinned at a certain thought, crawling over to the unsuspecting boy. When he placed his hand on his head, the usual reaction was of course, the brunet was startled.

Tsuna looked up at Bel, and for a split second, he thought his eyes had just locked with the other's.

" Ushishishishishishi, your hair is soft for a peasant, " He rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed,

" What do you want, battle maniac? " Tsuna questioned while trying to tie the necktie around his collar, but of course, he had some troubles.

Hitman or not, he _was _still Dame-Tsuna, " Let me... " The blonde mumbled, and the next thing he saw was quite shocking to him.

Bel tied it for him actually.

" I want nothing - but your hair, Ushishishishishishi, " The blonde grinned widely, grabbing the vest, which was supposed to be on top when everything was done. Tsuna raised his hand slightly, letting the other slip the vest on top of his head and pull it down.

" Arigatou, Bel-san, " The other just shrugged.

Tsuna hummed, eyeing Bel's bangs, " Can you show me? " At the unusual question, he was replied by the blonde's curious and questioning stare.

The brunet quickly noticed, " Y-Your eyes.. Can you show me? "

Belphegor shrugged, " Don't tell it to anyone, little prince~ " At that, the eight year old placed a hand underneath his bangs, pushing them up to reveal the bright blue-green orbs of his.

The brunet blinked, eyeing them, curiosity written all over his face, " Blue-green? Is Bel-san wearing contact lenses? "

The other blinked, giving him an owlish stare before faking a hurt expression, " I do not wear contacts, little prince! I am hurt! So very much hurt! " .. And is he.. pouting?

Tsuna rolled his eyes, " Whatever with the drama, "

He stood up, walking towards the balcony as Bel followed suit. He leaned on the railings, his gaze looking out to the place down below.

" Help me with my alias? " The other asked, he simply gave him a shrug,

" It won't hurt to help an ally, "

He looked back at the blonde, who seemed to have switched into a throwing stance and in a span of a few seconds, a barrage of royal-looking knives headed towards a certain tree that stick out more than the rest.

A scream of pain resounded through their ears, silence following it.

Soon enough, they saw blood pool from behind, " Heh!~ The idiot was a spy, Ushishishishishishi, "

Tsuna looked from his ally became friend, then to the blood that decorated the tree. Three words suddenly escaped his lips, " Prince the Ripper, "

A few minutes of silence later, the brunet blushed, realizing his sudden outburst, " I-I'm sorry, Bel-san..! I didn't mean- "

" Ushishishishishi, I like it, little prince, " He smiled. It was a genuine one, not the fake grins he was seeing.

Tsuna closed his eyes, " Glad that I helped.. I thought I would have messed it up, " He said, sighing in relief.

The two assassins, now friends and fully acquainted, stood there in a peaceful silence.

Bel's guard quickly rose when the brunet begun to fall, he quickly caught him, just in time before the boy's head made contact with the hard ground.

" Thank you.. Belphegor-onii chan, "

The blonde frowned, so what they said was true.. _Stop carrying your burdens by yourself, idiot._

* * *

Next day, Tsuna woke up, only to be in a tangled mess with Bel, the prince was, of course, fast asleep.

He yawned softly, untangling himself and finally, he stood up after minutes of staring at the ceiling.

He grabbed a paper, coating his finger in skyflames. And so he begun to write. Once he was finished, he placed it on the desk, contented at the writing written in deathperation flames.

_Dear Belphegor,_

_Hello, Prince the Ripper-kun._

_I know that the shitty boss and stupid shark will get worried for no apparent reason at all._

_So please tell them that I went back to Japan - and please tell them to not follow me._

_I am pretty sure that I am okay, very okay too. _

_Well, I'll see you in what? A few years from now I guess.. I won't be attending the meetings or anything like that, but there's chances that I'll come back when you need me to.. But that is only emergencies - the ones that really need my help. _

_I will keep a low profile too. I can't really snoop around much longer, you can ask the boss or the shark why, they know it. _

_You guys are strong, and I shall be watching you from the shadows of a high-ranking person.. _

_I cannot wait till the time Varia grows into a fearsome famiglia once again.. I support you with all my life._

_Anyways, when you read this, I probably won't be here anymore,_

_XX~With Love,_

_Yoshi Oozora, Varia's Young Cloud Guardian_

He smiled to himself, opening the balcony's door. Finally, he gave one last look to the sleeping figure of Belphegor before placing a foot on top of the railings.

He jumped off, but before he can reach the ground, he propelled himself upwards with the use of his sky flames..

* * *

It's been a few days since Tsuna had disappeared.

Truth be told, it was driving Takeshi mad. There were a lot of possibilities -

_Could he have killed himself? No, Tsuna can't do that.. _

_Could he have done something crazy? He isn't the type to do that._

_Did he suddenly decide that he needed to hide? Tsuna is a straight-forward person, he will never do that._

_Could he have been kidnapped? _

The thought itself made him want to cry. It was his fault.. But he knew that a simple "sorry" and other stuff won't heal the wound he left with his words, the words as sharp as a blade.

* * *

He had come back to Japan, in Tokyo to be exact. His flames were all sucked up, and he needs more if he wants to go back to Namimori without using any kinds of vehicles.

Soon enough, he reached a park.

Looking around, he saw that it was deserted, except for one certain swing that was occupied by a girl around his age

She had shoulder-length purple hair and majestic purple eyes. She wore a plain white dress that made her look pure, the bear in her hand added an effect too.

He walked over, before tapping the girl on her shoulder.

She was obviously startled, he noted, seeing her reaction as she looked up at him with wary eyes.

He smiled at her, " Hello there! Can I play with you? "

She flinched, looking at him straight in the eyes, as if finding for the littlest of lies.

Finally, the quit girl nodded. She sat on the other swing, grabbing the ropes in a tight grip before leaning forward to look at her, the smile never leaving her face.

" My name is Tsunayoshi! Sawada Tsunayoshi! You can call me Tsuna if you'd like.. what's yours? "

Her face turned a shade of a light-pink, " Nagi.. My name is Nagi.. Nice to meet you, Tuna-kun... E-Eh- Ah! I- I mean..! "

She was cut off when Tsuna begun laughing, " No No - It is alright, Nagi-chan! You can call me Tuna-Fish~ "

The time passed by quickly for them, and they had became friends. But Tsuna fears once more that she might leave him, like how a certain person did.

He frowned at the thoughtas a black-haired figure came into his mind.

" A-Ah! T-the cat! " Nagi suddenly yelled out and ran forward, at this, he flinched. He paled instantly.

" Nagi-chan! What are you doing - the lights are still red! "

_Everything went in a slow motion.. The driver of the truck that had hit her growled, saying things about kids and suicidal stuff. _

_**It made Tsuna want to kill him..** _

He ran towards the girl, who was coated in her own pool of blood. He knelt down beside her, feeling his eyes sting in the same way it did when Takeshi left him.

" N-Nagi..! " He breathed out, barely managing to not cry. People gathered around them, doing nothing but whisper..

_**Why aren't they doing anything?!**_

He clenched his fists, trying desperately to wake up the girl.

**_They can see she is suffering yet they didn't even call a damn ambulance!_ **

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw a teen with worried blonde hair, there was a small white cat in his hands, and she was also a bit bloody.

" Nyaa!~ "

" I-I..! I am very sorry for your friend! S-she saved my pet and I am very thankful! I-I'm sorry again! I called the ambulance but I think they can't come here till five minutes! " The boy was fourteen years of age, having spiky blonde hair and black eyes.

_Dino Chiavarone. Son of Chiavarone Nono, and a pipsqueak noble. _His mind told him.

He didn't care about that right now.. All he cared about is saving his friends life, " B-But..! Nagi - s-she's..! "

He closed his eyes shut, raising his hand a bit to cry onto his sleeve.

He felt himself engulfed in a hug, as the fourteen-year old tried to comfort him.. He didn't care. He needed comfort now, more than anything..

* * *

In the end, he needed to go back, he knew that and was hesitant to leave Nagi, _she'll understand.. I know she will.. _He thought, feeling the wind caress his face.

He went into unheard speeds, going faster and faster till he finally felt gravity engulf him in a torturing madness.

He turned to face the ground below, not caring if his hair was flying everywhere. Tsuna realized he was just above Namimori, and was about to land in the forests surrounding it. He let out a whimper, before feeling his body make contact with the harsh, uncaring ground.

He looked up at the sky, _I really am Dame-Tsuna... _He thought, laughing wryly

* * *

Tsuna knocked on the door to the house, he had gotten up in the middle of the night, he was too tired.

There were low sounds coming from the other side, as his carbon copy, Natsu, popped out. He had sleepiness written all over his face, before that was changed into mixed shock and worry.

" T-Tsuna! " He gasped, quickly pulling him inside.

When they reached his room, Natsu had quickly begun to his wounds, " Oh god, Tsuna! I- I was so worried and - "

The brunet growled, " Why do you even care? " He asked in a cold tone, sending shivers down the other boy's spine.

" Listen," Natsu can't understand how such a word can be said with such venom and hatred. Tsuna had closed his eyes, an air of seriousness blanketing him.

" You may be related to me by blood.. " He begun, " But that doesn't gain you my trust nor do I acknowledge you... "

" _**Sawada**_**_ Natsurushi_.** " The name was said with so much anger and disgust.. It was.. For the first time, terrifying to him, Natsu. " _**You are not my brother.. " **_

* * *

_**" The End to a Beginning**_

_**And a Beginning to an End.**_

_**Nothing can last forever,**_

_**The world, Our **_**_Life,_**

**_And a fantasy of twins._**

**_Everything has an end, a_****_nd a Beginning._**

**_It is a never-ending cycle,_**

**_When the Truth becomes a lie,_**

**_The Lie becomes a truth,_**

**_In this world,_**

**_We have to do certain things to survive,_**

**_Whether it is to Steal, To Betray.._**

**_Or To Kill._**

**_Beneath the light,_**

**_Is always a shadow._**

**_Remember that, My Dear Friend "_**

**_~Freedom of Trapped_**

* * *

_**A/N : Now.. That is LONG. T_T**_

* * *

_**TBC... On Chapter 7 ; For Nagi's Life**_

_" N-Nagi! You HAVE to live! "_

_" ..Why, Tsuna-kun? Why do I need to live? _

_I have no reason to, " She smiled wryly,_

_" My parents hate me and I am just useless.._

_Nobody is waiting for someone like me, "_

_" YOUR WRONG! "_

_" Eh..? "_


	7. For Nagi's Life

_**A/n : IT IS DECIDED! Friday is the best day of the week! God so sorry for the late update T_T **_

_**Arcane Legends got the best of me '-'**_

* * *

**_Title ; _**_The Heaven of Secrets : Childhood Days_

**_Summary ;_**_ Behind an innocent demeanor, lays all the deepest and darkest secrets. Varia's Oozora was a dead on example. But of course, nobody knew that, and he prefers it that way. After all.. how can they connect Heaven 'n Hell's Hitman to the youngest six-year old child of the Sawada Family? TwinFic_

**_Author ; Freedom of Trapped_**

**_Disclaimer ; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Amano Akira Does._**

**_Chapter is Written BY : Freedom of Trapped and Laughing Joker, Regal just reads it before you guys does, and helps with the quotes._**

* * *

**_First Arc : His Life_**

* * *

**_For The Life of Nagi!_**

* * *

**_" Its okay.. to be greedy sometimes._**

**_If you can't choose between two things,_**

**_Then get them both._**

**_You can't leave the other in the dark,_**

**_For Destiny will just spin the wheel of Fate,_**

**_And make the one which you left come back._**

**_So it's okay to be greedy._**

**_You just need to say it, if you can't choose.. "_**

* * *

Silence fell upon the whole class at they gave wary looks at the opened door.

For the one standing there, wasn't the no-good boy that they met and love/hate... Instead, it was a whole new and dark Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto Takeshi froze in his place, his black orbs widening dramatically, _T-Tsuna..? _He thought as the tensed atmosphere became heavier when Sawada Natsurushi walked pass the brown-haired boy.

The twins were ignoring each other.

Takeshi gulped, bowing his head as his ex-best friend halted slightly in front of his table before going to the place beside him.

_Riiiight, we were sitting beside each other.. _He thought, clenching his fists tightly.

" Good Morning, _Yamamoto-san. _" The other stated, making him snap his eyes open in surprise.

When he turned to the brunet, he instantly noticed some bandages wrapped around his ex-best friend's waist.

It was sticking out of the bottom of the shirt, making it a bit noticeable when you look closely.

The baseball player bit his bottom lip, resisting the urge to go beside the small brunet. _I'm sorry Tsuna.. But you've suffered enough...I can't risk it... _

* * *

Footsteps were heard in the corridor as a blonde boy walked through the hallways.

The girls who spotted him kept on giggling, while the rest of the majority (boys) simply gave the transfer curious glances.

Soon enough, the bell had rung, signalling the time for lunch break, but the boy didn't care about it right now.

He stopped in front of a certain classroom, a grin gracing his face.

The mystery pushed the door open, making the class's students look at him with curious eyes, some of them with heart-shaped ones.

His eyes, hidden behind his long bangs, landed on a sleeping brunet which sat beside a baseball player.

He let out a small sound that sounded mysteriously like an "ah".

Walking over, he stopped in front of the boy's table, lightly tapping him on the head.

The brunet, Tsuna, groaned, finally waking up. He watched patiently as the brunet slowly opened his eyes, acting like an ill carnivore which is ready to attack in any moments of danger.

He grinned at the priceless expression of shock on the boy's face,

" B-Belphegor? " Tsuna breathed out in curiosity, amusement and anger. Curious, is to why he was here _in _the Namimori uniform, amusement is because he never seen the Prince in a school uniform, and anger because the other was invading his "turf".

Oozora was very possessive alright..

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, releasing a yawn. A tap made itself known on his shoulder, making him groan. _Why's somebody.. _

He begun to think before raising his head.

_Trying to wake me up.. _He finally ended, his mind registering the person who woke him up. His eyes widened in realization.

" B-Belphegor..?! "

The blonde laughed creepily, " Ushishishishishishishishi, hello Little Prince!~ Had a nice sleep?~ " Bel asked, twirling a royal-looking knife in his hands.

At the question, the brunet just nodded numbly, before glaring at him, " I demand your reason for being here, Prince-nii sama! "

Bel laughed once more, " I'm your new senpai, " He begun, smacking the underclassman on the head, " Be respectful!~ Ushishishishishishishi, "

Whispers were heard in the classroom and after a minute, almost all of them glared at Tsuna for simply knowing their new, hot, and *sexy to the female majority* delinquent-like senpai.

The two boys, both senpai and underclassman, glared back at them, causing the girls to begin whimpering and sulk in their seats.

" Anyways!~ Little prince!~ Ushishishishishishishi!~ The idiotic boss and stupid shark asked me to give this to you, " And at that, the blonde placed a bento in front of Tsuna, making the brunet raise a brow.

" You _sure _I won't die from food poisoning? Last time to the two used the kitchen, I remember than the poor chefs and maids there needed to rebuild it since the shark kept slicing everything while the boss kept on shooting everything, " Tsuna sighed, shaking his head, " And for all I know, there might be a lost bullet here or live worms! In fact, there might even be a bomb! "

The senpai chuckled, " I cleaned it, little prince, don't worry.. "

Takeshi and Natsu kept shooting wary looks at the blonde-haired boy, as their beloved brunet talked with the blonde.

They were shocked when their senpai, Belphegor Prince, suddenly slammed his hands on the table of the unsuspecting boy.

" You left without telling anyone anything but only left a _damn _letter.. What were you think, Tsunayoshi? " He asked in an unusual seriousness.

The other just kept quiet, making the blonde sigh in frustration, " just don't do that next time.. The two.. threw a fit when they discovered you were missing, " He begun, before leaning in and grabbing the boy by the collar, butting his forehead with his, making the brunet wince in pain.

" _Never _do that again, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You don't know what I will do, "

The boy just nodded dumbly, trying to push away the blonde, who reacted to this quickly and freed him.

" Well then.. " Bel begun, a familiar grin adorning his face, " I will see you later, Little Prince. "

When the blonde left, Tsuna let out a groan, closing his eyes in relief.

* * *

Tsuna ran to a lone alleyway, pulling out his ringing phone, " Hello? " Oh yeah, he received it from the Varia Famiglia, they thought he needed other ways of communications, other than the headphones.

" _Hello? Sawada-sama? " _The hospital.. - that Varia took over in Tokyo, a.k.a. the place where Nagi was brought

" Lillian-san! How's Nagi? " He asked, a worried look on his face, " _Um.. S-Sawada-sama.. I believe there is some bad news.. Your friend she.. " _

Tsuna gulped, " _**What**_happened to Nagi? " He growled, closing his eyes shut and preparing himself for the bad news.

" _Hey organs are.. crushed. And she can't live, even if a miracle happened, " _Lillian replied shakily. Tsuna almost broke the phone.

" Nagi-chan, " He muttered, _I can't lose her.. She's the only one I have left.. From all the normal friends I've got..! I HAVE to save her! _

His hope quickly disappeared when Lillian spoke another sentence, " _She won't live.. I am very sorry.. __**Oozora-sama..**_" Tsuna quickly hung up, slipping the phone into his pocket. He knew Lilliana was the the Varia's ninth generation Cloud Guardian, also the strongest one known in the whole generations.

He bit his lower lip, _For the life of Nagi... _He thought, clenching his fists, _I'll sacrifice everything, even my life. _

_I can't risk it.. I can't lose any one any more!_

At that, he jumped up, his eyes turning to blazing crimson red as his hand was covered in the flames of wrath, the normal ones below it and with that.. He propelled himself upwards and towards Tokyo.

Unknowingly, the boy had activated a new type of flame, _The Wrath of Cielo. _

* * *

Tsuna rolled into the room, and the cloud guardian Lilliana didn't mind it.

The woman was around her mid thirties, an early age to retire. She had light-purple hair that reached her stomach but was tied up into a neat bun.

She had a doctor's attire, but he knew, underneath all those, was the dangerous Flower of Varia, he also knew about her weapon, a Flail.

" Lilliana-san.., how is she? " He asked, walking over to the bed to look at the sickly pale girl underneath the covers.

The purplenette replied with a shake of the head, " Not getting better at all, Tsuna-sama, "

He hummed, looking up at the ceiling, " I'll leave you here for a moment... " Lilliana muttered, walking out of the room. And when she did, the door was closed shut, not letting any people in.

" Nagi-chan.. " He begun with a smile, " Wake up, "

As if she heard his command, she opened her eyes weakly, sitting up to look at him, " Tsu-kun, " She said.

Suddenly, she fell back, her breathing heavy. Nagi was getting weak.

" N-Nagi! " He suddenly yelled, " Please please please! Hold on! You HAVE to live! " His eyes stung like hell yet he didn't cry.. Because there are no more tears.

She smiled wryly, " W-Why Tsuna-kun? Why.. do I need to live? " She begun, " My parents hate me and I am just as useless as a small animal! " She continued, " Nobody is waiting for a girl like me.."

" YOUR WRONG! " He screamed, making her flinch.

She can only mutter an "Eh" dumbly at the sudden outburst, " I have been waiting for you Nagi-chan! Your the only one I have left, so _please_ hang on! You WILL live, trust me! " He yelled, his mist flames pouring out and sucked by her.

" T-Tsuna..! " She gasped, feeling the foreign power enter her. An image of a pineapple-haired boy flickered in the mirror of the room, smiling at the sight.

Indeed, because of Tsuna wanting her to live badly, he has accidentally used everything he can, and that included Pineapple's power and a bit of his.

He finally stopped, panting heavily. And at that, he fell to the ground, his eyes closed shut.

The brunet was suddenly covered in a dark mist and Nagi can only watch in shock, as in her friend's place, was a pineapple-haired boy with indigo-colored hair.

He had mismatched red and blue orbs that eyed her with an amused expression, " So you are Tsunayoshi-kun's friend,,? " The new presence mumbled before a smile made its way to his face.

" My name is Mukuro Rokudo.. And.. I have quite a deal for you, Nagi-chan- "

He leaned it, whispering intelligent words to her ear, after the end, she slumped down in the other's hands.

" My Dear Chrome.. " He smirked, before disappearing with the girl and leaving an unconscious Tsuna in their place.

* * *

Lilliana flinched, feeling a sudden burst of mist flames coming from the direction that her master was in.

Snapping out of her shock, she begun running towards the hospital room #96. When she reached the her destination, she quickly slammed to door open, just in time to see a mist covering a certain spot in the room which was right beside the girl's, Nagi was it?, bed.

In the mist's flames, then came an unconscious brunet. Her eyes widened dramatically, " Tsuna-sama! "

Tsuna on the other hand, opened his eyes but didn't reply. His dull eyes looked at the bed with sadness.

_Its so funny to think that.. I had thought about giving up everything for the girl, Nagi.. _

_I wonder what would've happened if he did. _He chuckled weakly at the thought, _I sure am glad I didn't.. _

_If I did, it was like throwing away all the things I've worked for till now, my strength, my famiglia, my power.. And my life as a hitman.._

He stayed quiet for a while, _Stupid, never trust anyone anymore, they'll just leave you in the end._

* * *

**_" The thoughts of losing someone precious h_**_**urts more than death,**_

_**it is a never-ending torture that bothers you till the end.**_

_**But of course, you will always choose from two options :**_

_**Leave or Stay. **__**That's it.**_

_**If you treasure something.. Will you stay with it till the end?**_

_**Or will you leave it for the greater good?**_

_**To protect them, I will leave. This time, I can't be greedy..**_

_**For I know it can be my downfall and success at the same time,**_

_**I can't risk anything anymore, "**_

_**~ Said by Freedom of Trapped**_

* * *

_**A/N : I KNOW! It's short T_T **_

* * *

_**For my sanity.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	8. Twins

**_A/N : Yosh. I'm hyped up T_T So I updated twice. And oh yeah, my chapters won't go down 1000 unless it is really rushed (a.k.a. Mom finding out that I was using my loptop in the middle of the night)_**

* * *

**_Title ; _**_The Heaven of Secrets : Childhood Days_

**_Summary ;_**_ Behind an innocent demeanor, lays all the deepest and darkest secrets. Varia's Oozora was a dead on example. But of course, nobody knew that, and he prefers it that way. After all.. how can they connect Heaven 'n Hell's Hitman to the youngest six-year old child of the Sawada Family? TwinFic_

**_Author ; Freedom of Trapped_**

**_Disclaimer ; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Amano Akira Does._**

**_Chapter is Written BY : Freedom of Trapped and Laughing Joker, Regal just reads it before you guys does, and helps with the quotes._**

* * *

**_First Arc : His Life_**

* * *

**_Twins_**

* * *

**_" Twins means Brothers,_** _**Yet they always forget..**_

_**One gets all the love, The other just being left alone.**_

_**They were Twins. Yet they were so different.**_

_**Why is that? "**_

* * *

Months had passed since Tsuna became cold, and there was no signs of changing.

Nana had also given up and dubbed him a lost cause. _Stupid woman. _The brunet thought harshly.

* * *

He woke up to a start, and looked at the ceiling with a soft smile, pretty much excited for this day. Usually, he wouldn't care about anything at all, but this day was extra special, he can't help but feel a little bit giddy.

He quickly prepared and ran down the stairs. When he was about to go into the kitchen, he heard his mother and brother's voices, making him stop dead in his tracks.

" _Happy Birthday, Natsu-kun!~~ " _

_" Heh! Arigatou, Mamma! " _

He smiled softly, but it disappeared as quickly as it made its grand appearance. He walked pass the kitchen, noticing the duo give him a glance before Nana continued on praising Natsu about things, like how he was turning seven and all..

Tsuna frowned, gripping his bookbag in his hands tightly.

* * *

When he walked out, he saw Belphegor leaning on the gate with eyes closed, he knows it was closed since the older boy didn't react when he walked out of the house.

A scene appeared in his mind as he stared at the now-quiet blonde.

_A boy around his age leaned on the gate, eyes closed and had an air of hesitation. _

He gulped, knowing what happened on that dreaded day, the day someone special left him all alone, "B-Bel-nii chan? " He asked, clinging onto the other's arms for dear life.

The other obviously twitched at the touch before he saw blue-green eyes staring at him with a Cheshire cat grin, " Ushishishishishishishishi, 'morning Little prince!~ "

Tsuna blinked owlishly, _Right, they don't know what date is it today.. I didn't tell him yet, right? _He smiled at the older one sadly.

But of course, and unfortunately, the blonde noticed it, his eyes narrowing before the duo walked towards the school.

Their hands were intertwined together, both having the air of boredom. Time seemed to pass by so quickly, and soon enough, they had reached school.

Bel also took note of how jumpy Tsuna was this day, _Weird. _He thought but shrugged it off as he grinned at the younger one in a creepy manner.

" I'll go hang out in class - and maybe kill the teacher if he wakes the prince up from his nap - Ushishishishishi, "

Tsuna laughed at the supposed "joke", but the blonde frowned, knowing that it was forced. _He knows something I don't.. And it seems he won't tell it even if I ask him.. _

* * *

The brunet walked towards his classroom and pulled on the cold demeanor, oh he will be extra cold today. He didn't know why but he knew he needed to be colder today, not like the usual _soft _cold-kinda thing.

Soon enough, he reached his classroom and opened the door. In a flash, everything quieted down as the "King" made his way to his chair.

They dubbed Tsuna as "King" a few days ago for unknown reasons. But if you asks them about "King", they'll just answer with "Darkness". Yes, King is Darkness, a person they feared so much...

One of the things they knew about King, was that he _hated _noises and punishes the "peasants" for making unwanted noises.

Oh, The King _was really _choosy too. He isn't somebody that a sane person won't mess with. King was terrifying and strange, something that bothered them so much.

Tsuna snickered, _Priceless. _He thought. _Those idiotic faces they make is priceless. _

Soon enough, he found himself leaning in on his table and dozed off. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. A _King _would need his beauty sleep after all, that's how royals are.

* * *

Tsuna reopened his eyes and saw it was about sunset. The sky was painted with the rays of orange, and he was all alone.

Knowing this, he bit his lower lips and tears fell down. _Why am I crying like a weakling? _He thought, suddenly feeling pain surge throughout his body, specially at his chest..

* * *

Tsuna pulled up his hood, going to Oozora mode. Soon enough, he was running through the dead woods, leaping from one place to another.

Oozora received another mission actually.. It was pretty simple : Go and annihilate a corrupted famiglia, and one of the rivals of Vongola.

His cape fluttered behind him as he held a monotone look, face hidden by his mas as he gripped his guns in his hands tightly, reloading it in speeds unheard of.. Until now..

He quickly stopped in front of a mansion, " Hello.. Arcano Famiglia..! "

* * *

Tsuna gasped in pain, clutching his shoulder, where the bullet passed by. His eyes were getting a bit dull, with his hands trembling.

He never expected Arcano Famiglia to be these.. these - cowards! They grasped all chances that might lead them to victory.

Yes they were very weak, but in terms of slyness, they were so extreme.

He stopped his eyes from rolling, shaking his head as he let out an ear-piercing scream, cloud flames bursting out of him.

Cloud flames covered his normal Sky ones, making duplicates. And soon enough, everything was in ruins, with corpses littering everywhere.

" M-Monster! " A random lackey of the Arcano yelled in fear, before getting engulfed in the flames...

At the word, Oozora smiled maniacally, " Because i am a monster, The King of Hell! ' He laughed, running a hand through brown locks.

" Bow down before me, dear humans!~ " He said in a sing-sang voice, his eyes crimson red as a smirk graced his face.

Suddenly, he flinched, shaking his head. He shouldn't let the Flames of Wrath get better than him. He knew his consequences : the Wrath may engulf him too much till the time he cannot control himself anymore.

At the thought, his smile dropped before a wry one appeared, " I am very sorry, Arcano, "

He said, turning his back on the flames and ignoring the pain on his shoulder, " But I cannot risk you getting rid of my beloved Vongola and Varia..! " He growled, walking away from the burning mansion.

Thus, from Italy, he went back to Japan..

* * *

Tsuna walked through the streets of Namimori, it was pretty dark and it was in the middle of the night..

Walking into a bakery, he smiled at the one behind the counter, Ryuu. He was Varia's Previous Mist guardian and of course, it amuses him to no end on how the Ninth Generation's Varia Guardians were scattered all over Japan.

" Hello Ryuu-san, " He greeted with a soft grin.

The male smiled, " You are covered in blood Tsuna-sama.. You should clean yourself first, nee? " He asked in a friendly tone. Ryuu was a man in his mid forties, having brown hair and kind black eyes that held a flicker of mischievousness in them.

Tsuna smiled at him sheepishly, walking into the private bathroom where the man had ushered him in.

* * *

After that, he quickly walked out and was quickly greeted by Ryuu once more. " Hello Tsuna-sama, How may I help you? " He asked , all the while grinning.

Tsuna eyed the displays before pointing at two lone cupcakes which were sitting by theirself.

The older man chuckled, " That would be one-hundred yen, Tsuna-sama.. "

T he brunet nodded with a soft smile, placing the right amount on the counter as the older man wrapped one special cupcake in an orange wrapper, the other in plain white.

When he got it, he noticed that a candle was tied to the one in orange wrapper. He felt happiness at that moment.

The brunet grinned, feeling at ease with the previous mist guardian, " I will be going, Ryuu-kun.. "

Ryuu just smiled nonchalantly, ruffling the boy by his hair.

* * *

When Tsuna entered his house, he hid the boxes holding the cupcakes in his bookbag, together with the candle.

He eyed his nest, seeing confetti littered all over and almost all of his classmates, including Takeshi, in the living room.

Looking at the even messier living room, a wave of pain hit him, seeing all of his classmates there, celebrating Natsu's birthday. Even his ex-best friend, Takeshi was there..

They noticed him and quickly quieted down, respecting the King's rules.

He entered the living room, taking note of the tensed atmosphere and their terrified looks. He walked over to Natsu, the twins exchanging glances.

Before the other brunet noticed it, Tsuna had hugged him and pulled out the plain white box. He grabbed his twin's hand and placed the box on top of it, leaving a dumb-founded Natsu.

He flashed him a genuine smile, making them freeze in their places. _Tsuna is cute. _They all thought at the same time.

Tsuna begun walking out of the living room but stopped midway and waved a hand, " Happy Birthday, Natsu-nii. " The carbon copy blushed at the old and forgotten nickname, before smiling at the twin.

_It must have took all of Tsuna's courage.. and pride.. to do that, huh?_

* * *

The boy locked the door behind him, removing his vest and placing it on his bed neatly. It was pretty dark too, since he didn't bother with turning the lights on and opening the closed curtains.

He sat on the cushion, placing the box on the low table. He pulled it out, and lighted up the candle with his sky flames.

He placed it on top of the small sweet with another sad smile. He looked at the flames as they danced, shining brightly. It was almost like him.. before he knew about everything, a.k.a. his family's business and ties with the Mafia.

He let out a laugh, it was genuine, something he hasn't done in a _very _long time.

Suddenly, tears poured down his brown eyes as the boy silently cried onto his sleeve. When he removed it, the sleeve revealed puffy and reddish brown eyes.

He hiccuped slightly, leaning closer so he could rest his head on the table, " Mamma and Natsu-nii.. " He begun, ignoring the teardrops as they cascaded down his cheeks and pooled on the table, " We are twins.. and.. and.. You forgot.. " He mumbled, before breaking out into heavy tears once more.

The brunet blew out the candle, " _Happy Happy- HAPPY Birthday, Tsuna! _" He said with a teary smile. Soon enough, the boy had fallen asleep with only one thought lingering in his mind.

" _**I want my friends back.. Even if it is only for a short period of time... I want them back! "**_

* * *

_**" The Importance of Friends and Allies,**_

_**The bond between yourself and your beloved comrades,**_

_**They are all special, one way or another.**_

_**You are too..**_

_**So open your eyes and appreciate your life ; **_

_**Don't Be Reckless, My Dear Friends!~ "**_

_**~Freedom of Trapped**_

* * *

_**A/N : Ya, I know it isn't Tsuna's birthday yet, but I wanted to get over it and yeah T_T**_

* * *

_**For My Sanity,**_

_**Please Review**_


	9. RoyalCommittee:Dedicated to You Guys

**_Title ; _**_The Heaven of Secrets : Childhood Days_

**_Summary ;_**_ Behind an innocent demeanor, lays all the deepest and darkest secrets. Varia's Oozora was a dead on example. But of course, nobody knew that, and he prefers it that way. After all.. how can they connect Heaven 'n Hell's Hitman to the youngest six-year old child of the Sawada Family? TwinFic_

**_Author ; Freedom of Trapped_**

**_Disclaimer ; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Amano Akira Does._**

**_Chapter is Written BY : Freedom of Trapped and Laughing Joker, Regal just reads it before you guys does, and helps with the quotes._**

* * *

**_First Arc : His Life_**

* * *

**_The Royal Committee.._**

* * *

Rumors had quickly spread, saying that the "King" has a soft side for his brother. Tsuna rolled his eyes at that.

He despises his brother - October 14 being the exception for his hatred.

* * *

The morning seems quiet for our dear Tsuna-Fish.. The fog covered his tracks slightly, but he didn't have any troubles with going to school.

When he reached his classroom, the once noisy place had quieted down, all eyes on the ground in fear that the King will punish them for.. spreading "rumors".

The little king walked over to his chair and plopped down, his eyes closed. They reopened again, a lazy spark in the usually monotone eyes, " Good Morning.., " He greeted quietly, a soft smile on his face, but of course, it disappeared quickly and turned to a scowl, " I hate smiling, " He added as an afterthought, his gaze landing outside.

The whole class took his words as a permission to talk and quickly went back to their normal chattering, the girls squealing for something, the boys having their boytalks, and all that..

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, " Morning, Sawada-san, " He turned his head at the familiar voice, grunting at Takeshi,

" Hai, Yamamoto-san, Nice morning isn't it? "

" Yeah, "

An awkward silence dawned upon the two, but Tsuna wasn't faced. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a certain "Prince".

Yeah, the Principal, for some reason, accepted to make the "Royal Committee", like the Disciplinary Committee headed by Hibari Kyoya, the Royal Committee takes care of delinquents and all that.

It expanded to the whole Namimori, and the Royal Committee was feared very quickly..

There were also ranks,

The King was Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a. "King"

The Grand Prince was Belphegor Prince, a.k.a. " Prince the Ripper"

The Count was Hibari Kyoya, a.k.a. " Earl Hibari of Namimori "

There were no Knight's Head, Councilor, Archduke and Baron. Only a few people were in the "Knights of the Round Table Committee", a branch of the Royal Committee, and of course, Hibari Kyoya headed the KOTRT Committee together with the Disciplinary Committee, the Earl was indeed, a very terrifying person.

It was also said, that people gets a lot of privileges when they are in the Royal Committee or KOTRT Committee.. But with great power, comes a price. So that means, getting into either one is _very _hard indeed.

The thing that separated the members of the Royal and KOTRT Committee from the rest of the Namimori Students, were the flowers on their vests. It differed by ranks actually.

The King was Orange,

The Grand Prince was Red,

The Count was Purple,

The Knight's head was Blue,

The Councilor was Yellow,

The Baron was Green,

Finally, The Lady or Lord was Indigo.

The Knights, like the head, was blue, but a darker shade.

Back to the story, the Grand Prince Belphegor walked towards the little King, who was fast asleep, " Ushishishishishishishi, Little King!~ Wakey Wakey!~ Hello! King! The Earl wants to see the King!~ Earth to King~ Is somebody in there?~ Knockey Knockey! "

The class sweatdropped at the supposed Grand Prince, who had a red flower on his vest.

Suddenly, Tsuna quickly stood up, pointing a gun dangerously close at him. Oh yeah, All the Royal Committee members uses their chosen weapons,

The King was Royal Golden Wrath Guns, The Grand Prince was Royal Knives, The Count was Royal Tonfas, The Knight's Head was a Sword, The Councilor was his fists, The Baron's was a Shock Baton, and the Lady and Lord uses tridents.

" For disturbing my ever so peaceful sleep, Grand Prince, " He begun murderously, " I shall Punish you to Death! "

Yeah.. Hibari rubbed off on the King, unfortunately for them..

* * *

The class was stopped when the Count of the Royal Committee, Earl Hibari entered the room.

He eyed all of them, his brows narrowed. They can all see the Golden Envelope in the Count's hand, with the Royal Namimori Seal on it.

He walks over to Yamamoto Takeshi, slamming it on his table. The unsuspecting boy quickly jerked back, almost falling if not for the count pulling him and his chair back

" Yamamoto Takeshi, " He begun, glaring at the underclassman, " You are invited to the Royal Break. "

At that, the scary prefect exited the room, leaving a dumbfounded Yamamoto clutching the golden envelope. Suddenly, almost everybody crowded around him.

" Wow! Yamamoto-kun! You were invited to the Royal Break! I heard that the King's mother actually made the sweets and tea for the Break! "

_Explanation : The Royal Break is pretty much Lunch Break, but the Royal Committee members doesn't need to bring any kinds of food to school everyday for The King's Mother cooks the food for the whole Committee.. _

Yamamoto unfolded the envelope, pulling out the neat, white paper. In a clean, expensive golden ink (made from real gold probably..) the words was written :

**_Yamamoto Takeshi,_**

**_You are invited to the Royal Break._**

**_When : Today, Eleven-Thirty a.m. to Twelve.  
Where : The Royal Committee Office_**

**_We, the Royals Expect you._**

**_~The King, Sawada_**** Tsunayoshi**

At that, he felt an imaginary weight lifted off his shoulders for some reason, the weighted weighed down by something unknown.

_**~ The Grand Prince, Belphegore**_** Prince**

He raised a brow at the messy signature of Bel, but judging by small blood drops staining that part, he guesses that they were arguing. The rips on some sides gave it away too.

_**~ The Count, Hibari**_** Kyoya**

The others who wer reading, formed an "O" with their mouths, releasing some sounds that sounded like "Ah."

Of course, when the Disciplinary Committee Head was invited to a Royal Break, he was quickly made into count. So of course, there is a possibility, that he becomes one of the Royal Heads.

But he didn't care about that of course..

* * *

At the designated time, Takeshi's hand twitched as he reached for the _golden _doorknob. Sighing, he twisted it and pushed the heavy doors open. When he walked in, the doors automatically closed behind him and he stood there, awed as he observed the Royal Office.

A _Diamond _Chandelier hanged on the ceiling, with the walls being the color of white and gold. There was a red couch with golden outlines and a expensive-looking coffee table.

Near the window was a unique oak desk with a black boss chair, and of course, he was intrigued to see the three Royals in the room already.

They all sat on the sofas, with the beautiful roses on the walls bringing a beautiful scent, as if they were in a garden.

When the King noticed him, he smiled, " Hello, Yamamoto dear.. Welcome to the Office of the Royals, "

He bit his bottom lip before nodding, " Thank you for inviting me here.. King-sama, " He mumbled the last part, before he was ushered to the other sofa by the Grand Prince.

Tsuna clapped his hands together, a smile on his face, " Now let's talk.."

After a while, Takeshi's eyes had widened dramatically, as the rest waited for a good minute and let the poor student suck in all the information.

" K-knight's.. Captain? " He asked in disbelief, " But I'm not like you guys! I'm not strong nor do I specialize in something - only baseball! " He argued, making the king smile.

" Yamamoto-Dearest, " He begun, pulling out a blade. It was sheathed in an indestructible diamond sheath, with the hilt being black and was covered in a pure, white ribbon.

Once again, the Royals never failed to put him in a state of awe. Now he wonders : where do they get all the money for this expensive items?

As if reading his mind, Tsuna smiled and thought, _It's Varia, Yamamoto-Dearest.. Varia.. But you won't know what it is if I tell you "Varia" _He chuckled.

" Be my knight.. Yamamoto Takeshi. You will be the forever rain that washes away the sins of the sky.. Do you accept? "

He froze in his place, eyes landing on the blade in the King's hand, " But.. Even if I get to hold a sword.. I won't know how to use it.. So the situation is just like a child receiving a dangerous object that he doesn't know to use, "

The Count smirked, " That's why I will beat the Herbivore out of you, I'll bite it to death, " He smirked, " The Royals, after all, are powerful students, they are a group of carnivores and omnivores. "

Takeshi gulped, knowing that one way or another, the Royals won't give up on trying to make him the Knight's captain.. So he might as well give it a shot, right?

" Hahahaha!~ I'll try it, _King!~ " _

" Oh, and Takeshi-kun? " The boy stiffened, looking at King in disbelief, who just smiled, " Once you are fully trained, you will be trusted with important information.. And head the K.O.T.R.T. Committee, where the knights take their place.. You will be a leader, Takeshi-Dearest, "

The boy let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, _I want to tell the truth to you so badly, Tsuna.. I'm sorry! But I don't want to see that stone-side of yours.. It might be a bit greedy but.. I want to always see your smile. ._He thought, sighing for the umpteenth time this day.

* * *

To say Tsuna was nervous was an understatement. The group was waiting in the Royal Committee office, waiting for the soon-to-be Knight's Captain.

_What if Takeshi doesn't accept my offer?_

_What if he doesn't want to be my ally anymore?_

_What if.. he hates me now? _He inwardly panicked, only to get smacked by the count and laughed at by the Prince.

" Kings means Carnivores, King. You are acting like a stupid herbivore, " The Count growled, hands reaching for his Royal Tonfas.

Tsuna sighed, tilting his head slightly, " It's Takeshi! _Ta-Ke-Shi! _I like.. left him you know! " He sighed, glaring at the count.

After a few seconds, he quickly gathered himself and leaned back on the couch. As if on cue, the door was opened by no other than Yamamoto Takeshi himself.

He inwardly laughed at the boy's awed expression. Then he smirked, now King had took over.

* * *

_**A/N : Lol, Lame, I know. I just wanted to make the Royal Committee cuz it popped up in my mind and I am very sleepy lol. It's midnight and half here T_T**_

_**Cya soon!**_

_**~With much of Epic Rage Faces,**_

_**Freedom of Trapped T_T**_


	10. Tsuna's Life (Rushed)

_**A/N : and So i am sleepy T_T It's going to be 1 Am here you know, and yet it is the ending of Arc 1! I cannot Believe it! # !($)%! (! I mean seriously!**_

* * *

**_Title ; _**_The Heaven of Secrets : Childhood Days_

**_Summary ;_**_ Behind an innocent demeanor, lays all the deepest and darkest secrets. Varia's Oozora was a dead on example. But of course, nobody knew that, and he prefers it that way. After all.. how can they connect Heaven 'n Hell's Hitman to the youngest six-year old child of the Sawada Family? TwinFic_

**_Author ; Freedom of Trapped_**

**_Disclaimer ; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Amano Akira Does._**

**_Chapter is Written BY : Freedom of Trapped and Laughing Joker, Regal just reads it before you guys does, and helps with the quotes._**

* * *

**_Ending of Arc 1 : His Life_**

* * *

**_Tsuna's Life_**

* * *

_**" Friends, They Are Treasure Worth More Than A King's,**_

_**They are something you can't buy with gold or money,**_

_**You earn them by Trust and Loyalty..**_

_**But real friends have begun to disappear these days..**_

_**Replaced by Deceivers who use you for your riches,**_

_**Look closely, Don't be Arrogant,**_

_**Real Friends will sacrifice everything for your sake,**_

_**And will give up all the things they had worked for **_

_**To come to you in times of need. "**_

_**~Freedom of Trapped**_

* * *

Tsuna felt something creep up behind him, and soon enough, felt his nose and mouth get covered by a blanket that had an intoxicating scent.

He thrashed around, and was about to call forth his flames, only for all traces of his flames to disappear when there were metallic cuffs placed on his wrists.

_Shit..! _He thought, feeling an overwhelming tiredness zap him. His eyes begun to close, _Flame-Sucking Cuffs by Estraneo.. _He thought, feeling light-headed.

The last thing he saw before falling unconscious, was the figure of a black-haired man with cruel, smirking blue eyes.

* * *

The young assassin opened his eyes slowly, feeling his head aching. He narrowed his eyes, as if trying to stop his sight from blurring.

When he tried to call forth his flames, only a small spark came out before disappearing and turned to ashes. After that, he was pulled upwards by his soft, brown hair till his feet didn't make contact with the ground anymore.

He scanned the man who had pulled him upwards mercilessly. The man had spiky, black hair and blue eyes filled with arrogance. He wore a black Italian suit with a Fedora on his head.

The man smirked cruelly, " Who could have known that the Varia's _Oozora _is a fucking brat, eh?~ " He asked, saying Oozora with so much disgust.

" Nobody will save you, dear assassin.. And you cannot save yourself~ " The man said in a sing-sang tone before throwing him on the wall.

Tsuna winced, feeling the man kick him on the stomach. Sure, he was an assassin, but he isn't a superhuman, he's still a man. Things like that still hurts, although his training as a hitman had made him feel less pain.

The man then punched him in the face, sending him backwards once more. The brunet growled, spitting the blood on the man, who glared at him for making his suit dirty.

At that, the man had brought out a knife, smirking dangerously. Tsuna gritted his teeth, _Damn Mafioso Maniacs.. _He thought.

" Oh Oh Oh.. We will enjoy _playing _very much!~ Oo-zo-ra-chan!~ "

* * *

Bel's grin turned upside-down as he sat on the King's desk, The Knight's Captain and the Count sitting on the sofas.

Takeshi frowned, " Bel-kun, did you see Tsuna-kun a while ago? "

The blonde hummed before shaking his head, " Mamma said that he left extra early today for who knows what, " His tone was serious.

Of course, both Count and Knight knew well of his Tsuna-Complex, getting all serious when Tsuna comes late.

And when it was bullies problem, even if they were the Royal Committee, bullies and Tsuna don't mix, and of course, when the latter comes with bruises and cuts, the Grand Prince was known to hunt down the ones who hurt the King, or vise-versa.

It also works with the rest of the Royals.

" The Herbivore.. " Hibari begun, hands reaching for his royal tonfas, " Is late. If he ever shows himself, I'll bite him to death for making me damn worried, "

The others just nodded in agreement.

The Count, even if he was very aloof, still holds respect for Tsuna. While they were in the royal committee, the prefect had earned a _very_ unhealthy habit of sparring - biting the King to death for the mere sake of thrill and excitement.

The three Royals were getting worried.

One, because the King always was the first to come before all of them.

The Second, because he was worried that it was his fault, like always.

The Third, because his sparring partner and the person he bites to death is missing.

And everybody knows, that the Royals are rather impatient, the knight only building it up since he was hanging out more with the Royals these days, seeing as he is the one who leads KOTRT Committee and protects the royals too.

When it had hit seven, the three "nobles" stood up. The Grand Prince had his hands in his pockets, where the royal knives were. The Knight had pulled out the sheathed "Amenari" and it was now resting on his shoulders and finally, the count's deadly Royal Tonfas had appeared, but was a bit hidden.

" My intuition as a head.. " Hibari begun, " Says that we should go find for the small animal, " They nodded in agreement, going to their different ways to find their friend - boss to be more precise.

* * *

Tsuna's body was covered in bruises and wounds, also a bit of cuts here and there, but he didn't stop. He just glared at the man who was getting frustrated.

" WHY?! FUCKIN WHY?! WHY IS THAT YOU DON'T CRY, YOU BRAT?! " He screamed, kicking, punching, and doing all sorts of physical torture to the boy.

_Because I already am used to this kind of things. _The brunet thought simply, his glare never leaving the man's face.

The mafioso gritted his teeth in anger before kneeling on one knee and pulled the unmoving boy by the hair, raising him slightly.

" You damn fuckin brat. Just go to hell and die, you aren't loved and nobody gives a shit about you! "

_" I hate those kinds of omnivores who become prey to other herbivores and believe what they say ; I expected better from you, little omnivore, "_

_Hibari-san taught me better than to fall prey to weak herbivores like you. _He thought.

" You no-good piece of shit! "

_" You aren't no-good, Tsunayoshi.. They.. They just didn't bother to u-understand right? They just always wanted to be on top.. T-that's why they didn't bother.. " _

_Yamamoto says so other wise. _

" You are an unhelpful brat, so you should just go and fucking die! " He laughed wryly at that, but made sure it won't be heard.

**" Prince the Ripper, " **_" Ushishishishishi, I like it, little prince, " _

_I helped Bel-nii chan... _He thought, flashbacking to a certain scene where the battle maniac flashed him the first, genuine smile he ever had seen from him.

" DAMN BRAT! " It didn't even take a genius to realize that the man was pointing the knife at him and was charging it at him.

For some reason, time seems to have went so slow. Closing his eyes, a smile appeared on his face, _I love my friends.. Even if it was only for a short amount of time.. At least I had get to be with them for a short while.. _

Soon enough, minutes had passed and the blow didn't land. _Weird. _He thought before opening his eyes.

In front of him, were three certain people, a blonde, and two ravenettes. He closed his eyes in shock and relief, feeling his brown hair stick to his neck because of sweat.

" Thank God.. " He mumbled, before feeling the eternal darkness coat him.

* * *

Tsuna reopened his eyes, only to see Hibari, Bel and Takeshi towering over him. Out of the blue, Tsuna pulled them into a tight hug.

" ThankGodThankGodThankGod.. " They heard him mumble, making Hibari raise a brow,

" You direct a lot of Thank Gods at us yet you don't care about your shitty self? Wao. " Tsuna just gave them a teary smile.

" Arigatou, you three! " He said, feeling Belphegor and Takeshi beginning to cut the cuffs.

" Herbivore.. I shall bite you to death for making me damn worry about you, Damnit! " Hibari yelled, shaking him multiple times.

" ..You.. " He sighed, making the young hitman panic.

" E-Eh..! U-um..! H-Hibari-san- "

" KYOYA! " He suddenly yelled, making Tsuna and the rest blink owlishly at him, curious sparks in their colorful eyes.

" What? " Tsuna uttered without thinking but Hibar- Kyoya had stomped off, probably to blow off some steam.

" Kyo-nii's a weird person, Takeshi-kun! Bel-nii! " Takeshi smiled with Bel.

_Slowly, but surely.. The Tsuna that had been missing for a lot of years.. The Tsuna we all know and love, The Tsuna that was always happy, no matter what.. The Tsuna before he turned to a mary sue.. _

_He's coming back. _The baseball player thought, slinging an arm around Tsuna's neck as Belphegor grinned and laughed, ruffling the still giddy boy's hair.

Tsuna opened his eyes, a smile on his face, _I won't give them up.. They are my precious family. _

* * *

_**" Misunderstandings that blooms to Arguments,**_

_**Arguments that blooms to Hate.. **_

_**Hate that blooms to another beginning.. **_

_**We should Fix them all,**_

_**Don't give up just because you failed a step,**_

_**It is just another obstacle towards your goal,**_

_**Don't think of yourself as a burden either,**_

_**Accept help for you'll need it now more than ever,**_

_**Share your burdens with somebody else..**_

_**Friend-Dearest, " **_

_**~Freedom of Trapped**_

* * *

_**A/N : You know yaddayaddayaddayadda, Regal had stopped reading it before you guys around chap 5 I think, ye. She won't be helping so I might change the stuff here T_T**_

* * *

_**For My Sanity.**_

_**Please Review.**_


End file.
